


Commitment

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Heart Attacks, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Sick Character, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 43
Kudos: 53
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden stared at the ceiling in the dark, feeling wide awake despite the late hour. Beside him, Roland was snoring quietly, face turned toward Aiden, one arm draped across his stomach. His lips were red, hair a mess from Aiden's clenching hands. Bite marks littered his neck. Aiden faired no better, his own lips red and slightly chafed from Roland's beard, and scratch mark ran down the length of his back. 

The two of them had been lovers for five months now. It was still hard to believe that their relationship had blossomed from a drunken hook-up. The more time they spent together, the harder it was when they were apart. And Roland was due to fly back to America in two days, hence the passionate night. Aiden had already put his green sweater in Roland's suitcase. It had become a kind of security blanket for the American, having a piece of Aiden to take with him, and Roland in turn left his red suit jacket behind for Aiden, since that was the jacket he'd been wearing when they met.

'I wish he didn't have to go,' Aiden thought. 

The truth was that every time Roland had to leave, Aiden was secretly afraid that he would revert back to his old habits-drugs, excessive drinking, sleeping with anything that moved. 

'He's a grown man, Hoynes,' Aiden thought. 'He can do whatever he wants. It's not like you're married. You're lovers, not husbands.' 

Husband. That word had been absent from Aiden's vocabulary for a long time. He glanced at Roland again. Would he want to be married, fully committed to one person for the rest of his life? Aiden wasn't sure. Roland Blum was still a mystery five months later.

"Are you okay?" Roland's sleepy voice broke into Aiden's thoughts. 

Aiden jumped and looked over. Roland's eyes were open, watching him, flickers of sleep still swimming in the blue orbs. 

"I'm fine, love," Aiden told him quickly. "Just thinking."

Roland hummed and rolled over onto his back, arms open. "Come here, Pretty Boy." 

Aiden laughed softly and crawled into Roland's arms, resting his head on his lover's chest. Roland wrapped his arms around Aiden, stroking his hair. 

"What were thinking about?" Roland asked after a few minutes. 

"Just how much I'm going to miss you when you leave," Aiden answered, though that only part of the truth. He felt a chuckle reverberate through Roland's chest. 

"I'll miss you, too, Aiden," he said. "But hopefully I won't be gone long this time." 

Aiden smiled and nestled closer. Roland kissed his head. After a minute his chest began to rise and fall as he fell asleep again. Aiden rested his head over Roland's heart, an idea forming in his head as he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Aiden and Roland were inside Heathrow Airport, waiting for Roland's flight to be announced.

"You have everything you need, yeah?" Aiden asked.

"Yes," Roland replied with an affectionate eye roll. "I have my phone, charger, my wallet, your sweater, my clothes, everything."

"Except me," Aiden muttered under his breath.

Roland smiled and pulled his English lover into his arms, holding him close.

"I always have you with me," he said, looking into Aiden's brown eyes. "Just as you always have me."

"I know." Aiden sighed, stroking the curls at the base of Roland's neck. "It's just hard to sleep without you, hard to even come home because you're not there."

Roland traced Aiden's cheekbone with his thumb. "If all goes well, I'll be back in two weeks."

"Promise?" Aiden asked.

"I promise," Roland said, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

Aiden made a low, pleased sound as he wrapped his arms around Roland's shoulders. The kiss lasted until an announcement came over the intercom.

"Fight 760 to the United States now boarding," the nasally voice said.

Aiden sighed, kissing Roland deeply before pulling away. "I'll miss you, love."

Roland cupped his face, kissing his cheek gently. "I'll miss you, too, Aiden."

He picked up the smaller suitcase he'd brought and started to head toward the gate. Aiden watched him go before he realized that he'd forgotten to give Roland something important.

"Roland, wait," Aiden called, jogging to catch up with him.

Roland stopped and turned around, halfway through the tunnel that led to the plane. He left his suitcase and met Aiden midstride.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to give you this," Aiden said, reaching into jacket pocket and removing a flat package wrapped in striped paper.

"What is this?' Roland asked, accepting the gift and carefully slitting it open.

Aiden remained silent as Roland unwrapped the present. The last of the paper came away, revealing a framed picture of Aiden, sharply dressed in blue jeans and his green sweater. Scribbled at the bottom of the picture was, ''To Roland. Love, Aiden.'

"Oh, Aiden," Road said softly, looking up from the photo to his lover's blushing face.

"I thought you could put it on your desk, or something. Or just keep it in your hotel room," Aiden stammered.

Roland kissed him again, cutting off his rambling. "I love it. Thank you, Aiden."

Aiden smiled. Roland tucked the photo into his pocket and grabbed his suitcase again.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he said. "I love you."

"Two weeks," Aiden said. "I love you, too."

They shared a smile and another kiss before Roland vanished from view. Aiden stayed to watch the plane leave the airport, streaking off into the cloudy sky. Aiden let out a deep sigh before turning around and walking out of Heathrow. Rain began to fall, matching Aiden's somber mood. He took his keys out, found his car, and left. He drove around aimlessly. He had no destination in mind, but didn't want to go home just yet.

'I miss him already,' Aiden thought, then laughed lightly. 'What a sap I'm turning into.'

He took a turn leading away from the airport and found himself in Central London, alive with activity despite the weather. Aiden eyed all the stores and pubs and restaurants, thinking it wouldn't hurt to get a drink. Just as he was considering that thought, something out of the corner of his eye made him stomp on the breaks. Screeching to a halt and earning several angry honks from other drivers, Aiden stared at the store marked 'Match Made Jewelers'.

"It couldn't hurt to look, I guess," he said to himself.

He parked his car, and, after several minutes of hesitation, walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Roland sighed as the plane took off, streaking away from England. He stared out the window at the clouds swirling around, thick and grey. A fitting scene for the dreary mood beginning to settle around Roland. He reached into his pocket and removed Aiden's photo, stroking the gilded edge of the frame. 

"Is that your sweetheart?" A woman's voice, flavored with a Scottish accent, asked. 

Roland jumped and looked over. A woman sitting in a seat in the aisle next to him was watching with a smile on her face. She wore jeans and a sweater, her long hair falling in curls down her shoulders. 

She nodded to the photo again. "Is that your sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, kind of," Roland admitted. "His name is Aiden." 

"He's very handsome," the woman said. "Have you been together long?" 

"Only five months," Roland answered. "Our first meeting was kind of an accident." 

"A happy accident, it seems," the woman said. "I'm Charlotte by the way." 

"Roland Blum," Roland said. 

"It's nice to meet you, Roland," Charlotte said. "Where are you heading?" 

"Chicago," Roland replied. "I'm heading back to my firm for two weeks. Hopefully I won't be gone longer then that. What about you?" 

"My god daughter is getting married in Chicago," Charlotte told him. "The ceremony isn't until Friday but she has been dying to introduce me to her fiancée." 

Roland chuckled before looking at Aiden's picture again. He traced his fingertip over the little signature at the corner, imagining Aiden writing it. 

"I can tell you really love him," Charlotte said thoughtfully. 

Roland snorted. "I know I probably look like some love-drunk virgin, but....I can't help it. I've never loved anyone before. I'm afraid I'll mess it up somehow." 

"Have you told him you love him?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head.

"Yes," Roland said. "Many times. It's why it's so hard whenever I have to leave him." 

Charlotte watched him carefully, as though she was trying to detect any trace of a lie. Roland lowered his tray table and placed the photo on it, keeping it in full view. 

"Have you thought about marrying him?" Charlotte asked finally. 

Roland froze, considering his answer. He'd never been married, had never even thought about it before. His philosophy of marriage was that it was like having a ball and chain on your ankle, dragging you down. But Aiden was different. He accepted Roland despite all his issues, his habits. Would he want to be married again, or did the scars of his previous marriage still haunt him? 

"I don't know," Roland told Charlotte finally. "I've never been married before, but Aiden used to be. He's been divorced for a few years. I'm not sure if he'd want to be married again."

"Hmmm." Charlotte hummed. "I think he'd be willing to take the chance with you." 

"How can you be so sure?" Roland asked. 

"I can tell you love him very much," she told him. "And judging from that photo I can tell he loves you too. Loving someone is hard, tiring, frustrating, but we do it anyway because we want to. We want someone who's willing to love us even if we feel like we don't deserve it." 

Roland was silent. He looked from Charlotte to Aiden's photo. Were they both willing to take this chance? He wasn't sure. 

"I'd be willing to give it a shot," he said finally. "But I'd still be afraid that I'd mess it up somehow." 

"That's a normal fear, Roland," Charlotte said. "It means that you love him, so much so that you'd do anything and everything in your power to make him happy." 

"I would," Roland said. He looked at Charlotte. "How do you know so much about this? Are you a marriage counselor or a therapist or something?" 

"No," Charlotte answered with a smile. "I'm just a woman who was deeply in love once." 

"Once?" Roland asked. 

"I met my husband when I was in my teens," she explained. "We went to the same primary school in Scotland. We were inseparable from day one. We dated all through our school days, and he proposed to me after we each graduated from university. We were married for almost five years before we had our twins, one boy and one girl. It was shortly after that my husband began to experience episodes of memory loss. He would forget things like where he parked his car or where certain rooms were in our home.  
The final straw came when he forgot to pick up the children from daycare. We went to the doctor, and after multiple tests that told us that he was suffering from early on set dementia. He was only forty." 

"Oh, my God," Roland said. "I'm sorry. That must have been devastating." 

"It was," Charlotte admitted with a sad look in her eyes.   
"After the diagnosis, we tried to maintain some form of normalcy, but his mind continued to deteriorate. Some days he was a stranger, and others he was a man who loved us but couldn't remember us. Eventually, I made the difficult decision to put him in a home where he would receive better care. Me and the children visited him as often as we could, but he never remembered us. We stopped visiting after that, and then he passed away. I never stopped loving him, despite everything." 

"Jesus," Roland said when Charlotte finished her story. "I'm so sorry, Charlotte." 

"So am I," Charlotte replied. She dabbed at her eyes. "Remember, Roland, love is rare things in this world nowadays, so if you think you've found the one person who can love you despite everything, hold on to that person and never let them go." 

"Thank you, Charlotte," Roland said. "I'll keep that in mind." 

She smiled at him before taking a paperback book out of her purse. Roland looked away from her and back to Aiden's picture. He reached out to trace the edge of the frame again. 

"Would you marry me, Aiden?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A little bell above the door jingled as Aiden entered Match Made Jewelers. Rich blue carpet coated the floor, highlighting the wine-colored walls. Long glass cases and shelves took up most of the space. The various rings, necklaces, earrings, and other assorted jewelry shone like stars in the dim lighting. Aiden tucked his hands into his jacket and walked casually over to a case of engagement rings. 

'It's been a long time since I've set foot in any jewelry store,' he thought. 'Since I married Freya, I think.' 

"Can I help you find something, sir?" A male voice with a thick Middle Eastern accent asked. 

Aiden started and looked up. A man with dark, cropped hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, and coffee-colored skin had appeared behind the case Aiden had been looking at. He wore a simple black-and-silver suit. His name tag read 'AMIR'.

"I'm not sure," Aiden said, feeling his face flush. "I just popped in for a look, but I.." He stopped. 

Amir watched him with a kind smile. "First time shopping?" 

"No," Aiden admitted. "It's just been a while. I don't really know what to look for." 

"Well, what's your partner like?" Amir asked. "What are their hobbies, things they like to do?" 

Noticing that Amir hadn't assumed the gender of his partner, Aiden thought about his question for a moment. Roland's hobbies mostly included alcohol, sex, and maybe that was it. Aiden thought harder. Roland had two sides to him. One was loud, charismatic, devil-may-care. The other was the side only Aiden got to see-funny, loving, gentle even. 

"He's complicated," Aiden told Amir finally. "At least to some people he is. To me he's got two sides to him-one fiery and devilish, the other gentle and funny." 

"Interesting," Amir mused. "Me and my husband are polar opposites. I'm the calm one while he's the boisterous one. Perhaps that's why we work so well for each other." 

"Opposites do attract," Aiden said. 

"Indeed, they do." Amir glanced down at the rings Aiden had been looking at, considering. "I don't think these would flatter your partner very well, but maybe these would."

He guided Aiden over another case of rings, these ones done in more masculine colors. Aiden perused them carefully. Amir did as well, dark brows furrowed in concentration. 

"What about that one?" Aiden asked, pointing to a glossy black band set with a red stone and a blue stone.

"An excellent choice," Amir said, taking the ring out and setting it on a piece of silver velvet. "A shungite band studded with garnet and sapphire." 

Aiden touched the ring delicately. He liked it but would Roland? 

"What's your partner's name, if I may ask?" Amir questioned.

"Roland," Aiden answered, feeling a smile on his lips by just saying his name. 

"I can tell you love this Roland very much," Amir said with a grin. 

"I do," Aiden admitted. "I'm just not sure if he'd really want to be married. He just doesn't seem the type." 

"I know how you feel," Amir told him. "My Diego used to be like that too. He was quite the rebel when we first met, but I also noticed how different he would become when he was around me. He'd go from a carefree joker to a loving, attentive young man the minute he saw me. In fact, just as I was considering proposing to him, he proposed to me." 

"Wow," Aiden said. He looked at the ring again. The red and blue stones glinted like a drop of water and a frozen flame. "Could I get this engraved?"

"Absolutely," Amir answered. He smiled. "I take it you've made your decision?" 

"Yes," Aiden said confidently. "I have." 

Ten minutes and thirty thousand dollars later, Aiden left Match Made Jewelers with two ring-the shungite ring studded with garnet and sapphire, engraved with Roland's name, and a silver band studded with the same stones, and with Aiden's name engraved on it. 

"Now, in two weeks, all Roland has to do is say yes," Aiden said, driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things.  
> A: I apologize if the chapters seem short. I have to type all these on my phone, and I can only look at my screen for so long  
> B: If you've never seen shungite jewelry before, look it up. I thinks it's very nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Roland rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck side to side. After eight hours, the plane finally landed in Chicago, greeted by swirling snow and frigid winds and leaving him incredibly fatigued. 

'I'll never get used to the jet lag from these trips,' he thought as his suitcase finally appeared at the baggage claim. 

He grabbed it, pulled up the handle, and headed off deeper into the airport. He saw Charlotte hugging a pretty young woman wearing a parka and jeans. Charlotte saw him and offered him a wave, which he returned. He was still thinking about their conversation on the plane. Did Aiden love him enough that he was willing to try being married again? And was Roland himself ready for that kind of commitment? Roland shook his head and sighed. He was too tired to think about that right now. He wasn't expected at the firm till tomorrow, so he had enough time to find his hotel, call Aiden, and hopefully get some better quality sleep than he'd gotten on the flight. He exited the airport, the cold air cutting through his suit and snowflakes catching in his curls and beard. A line of taxis were already lined up along the street outside the airport. 

Roland caught the closest one. The driver stepped out despite the cold and helped him put his suitcase in the trunk.

"Where to?" he asked Roland in a thick accent.

"Comfort Inn on Highland Street," Roland told him. 

The driver nodded and settled behind the wheel again while Roland sat in the back, rubbing his hands together, grateful to be out of the cold for the moment. As the cab started to move, merging with the airport traffic, Roland reached into his pocket and removed Aiden's picture again. He traced Aiden's face with his fingertip. What was he doing now? It had been late afternoon in England when the plane had left. The clock in the cab said it was only noon in Chicago, meaning was now the early evening in London. 

'Hopefully that means he'll still be awake when I call him,' Roland thought, a smile tugging at his lips.

He looked out the window, watching the traffic go by while flurries of snow blew about in the air. Some people braved the weather and were out and about in the streets, dressed in thick coats, scarves, hats, and gloves. Roland had packed most of his suits, but had neglected to bring his own coat. He hadn't anticipated it being this cold. The cab finally separated from the traffic and stopped in front of the Comfort Inn, glowing warmly in the snowy air. Roland exited the cab just as the driver did, opening the trunk and setting Roland's suitcase on the sidewalk. Roland took the handle and handed the driver a twenty.

"Thank you, sir," the driver said. "Enjoy your stay."

Roland nodded to him before heading inside the hotel, where it was warm and nicely furnished. He walked up to the front desk, made out of smooth, highly polished granite. He rang the small brass bell sitting beside a sign that read 'Ring For Service'. A minute later a woman with long black hair, wearing a white blouse and a grey skirt appeared.

"Can I help you, sir?' she asked.

"I'm checking in," Roland told her. "Name's Roland Blum. I called a couple days ago."

"Let me see if you're in the system," the woman said, turning on the computer sitting nearby. She typed a couple things before she smiled. "Ah, yes, here we are. Roland Blum, staying for two weeks in room 213." She slid a keycard and a clipboard toward him. "Just sign here." 

Roland signed his name and picked up the keycard, nodding to the woman before heading toward the elevator, taking it up to the second floor. He found and unlocked the door to his room. He switched on the light and looked around the room. The bed was large and soft-looking, the walls a pale yellow, a few painting hanging here and there. Another door led to a bathroom with a deep tub and walk-in shower. Roland placed his suitcase by the bed before sitting down with a sigh. He was tempted to just go to sleep right there, but he knew Aiden would want to know that he'd made it to Chicago in one piece. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and switched it on. 

'Good thing I bought that international calling card,' he thought as he scrolled through his contacts and found Aiden's name, with the nickname 'Pretty Boy' in parenthesis. 

He smiled as he touched the call icon and brought the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before Aiden answered.

"Hello?" He asked, his familiar voice making Roland smile.

"Hello, Pretty Boy," Roland said. "Do you miss me yet?"

"Of course," Aiden responded. "I missed you the second the plane took off. How was the flight?"

"Long, but it was okay," Roland said, kicking his shoes off. "Had a nice conversation with a woman named Charlotte."

"That's nice," Aiden said. "You're slowly becoming more civil."

"Indeed," Roland agreed. "I even gave the cab driver a tip instead of the finger."

Aiden laughed. The sound warmed Roland to the core. He removed his suit jacket and tie, letting them pool to the floor beside the bed. 

"Are you at the hotel yet?" Aiden asked. "What's the room like?"

"It's nice," Roland said. "The bed is comfortable, but it's missing something."

"And what would that be?" Aiden asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

"The warmth of my Pretty Boy," Roland said, trying to sound seductive. 

"Are you trying to seduce me over the phone?" Aiden asked, laughter in his tone.

"Maybe," Roland admitted. He yawned. "Is it working?"

"As much I would love to engage in phone sex with you, I know you're tired," Aiden told him. "You should get some sleep."

"Fine," Roland grumbled. "But will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He could hear the smile in Aiden's voice. 

Roland removed the remainder of his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. He pulled the covers back and unzipped his suitcase, removing Aiden's green sweater, neatly folded atop his own clothes. He put Aiden on speaker and set the phone on the nightstand, laying down with the sweater on the pillow beneath his head.

"What do you want to do?" Aiden asked.

"What are you doing right now?" Roland asked, pulling the blankets over himself.

"I'm downstairs on the couch," Aiden said. "I was reading a book when you called."

"You can read to me, if you like," Roland said. Truth be told he just wanted to hear Aiden's voice.

"Alright," Aiden agreed. 

Roland heard him moving about slightly before he began reading. Roland laid his head down on the sweater, closed his eyes, and let Aiden's voice, reading excerpts of Charles Dickens, lull him to sleep. After about twenty minutes, Aiden stopped, listening to his lover's even breathing. 

"Goodnight, Roland," he whispered. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Aiden smiled, listening Roland's breathing before he hung up. He was happy that his lover had arrived in Chicago in one piece. Aiden looked over at the coffee table, where the bag containing the rings he'd bought was sitting. He'd been tempted to instantly tell Roland about the rings, but his lover was jet lagged and tired. Aiden didn't want to spring this thing on him impulsively. This was something that needed to be planned out carefully, patiently. Aiden sighed. He wasn't a very patient man. He closed his book and got up from the couch, anxiously pacing about.

The stillness was unnerving. It brought him back to the early months after his divorce, when Freya and Noah had moved out. For weeks Aiden avoided going home as much as he could, eating out at restaurants, jogging around the neighborhood, anything to avoid coming back to an empty house. In fact, the whole reason he'd been in the pub where Roland had been was precisely because he'd been avoiding going home, only to see Freya on TV giving an interview. Aiden had been sober up until that point, and then Roland came over, all charismatic charm and mischievous smiles and sparkling blue eyes. Aiden hadn't been expecting that night to end with getting fucked within an inch of his life in a hotel room. He remembered waking up the next morning, or rather, Roland waking him up the next morning.

.......................  
Aiden groaned when he felt a hand on his back, shaking him lightly. 

"Finally, a sign of life," Roland said. "I thought I'd fucked your brains out last night."

Aiden rolled over onto his side, squinting one eye open as pain ricocheted through his skull. Roland Blum, at least Aiden was pretty sure that was his name, was standing over him, a hotel robe covering his naked frame. His curly hair was damp from a shower, his lips still kiss-bitten and red. He was watching Aiden closely with his blue eyes.

"What time is it?" Aiden asked. His mouth felt dry, and a dull ache coursed through his body, adding to the pain pulsing in his head.

"10:30," Roland replied. "To be honest I didn't think you'd be conscious till noon. The shower's free if you want it."

"Thanks," Aiden grunted, sitting up slowly. The sheets fell away from his body, revealing bite marks along his stomach and chest, finger-shaped bruises on his hips, and more bite marks along the insides of his thighs. He couldn't imagine what his face looked like. Roland tilted his head, studying the damage with a smile on his lips.

"Guess I was a little rough last night," he said. "Though you didn't seem to mind it."

"It's fine," Aiden said dismissively. "I like that sort of thing anyway."

Roland laughed. "Good to know."

Aiden took a deep breath before he stood up from the bed. He wobbled a little but stayed on his feet, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. It was still muggy from earlier use, the mirror fogged up, but Aiden could still see his reflection. His lips were slightly swollen and redder than usual, his blond hair a complete mess, and hickies dotted the right side of his neck, down to his shoulder. 

"What a sorry sight you are," he said to his reflection. 

The words had barely left his lips before an awful wave of nausea overwhelmed him. He immediately knelt down on the floor before the toilet, flipping the lid up as he heaved forcefully. He didn't hear the door open, too lost in his own misery. A hand appeared on his back again, gentler this time. Aiden found comfort in the gesture. He heaved a few more times before it finally ceased. He leaned against the cool tile of the wall, breathing heavily, tears of exertion in his eyes.

"Fuck," he said. 

"Are you alright?" Roland asked, then he snorted. "Sorry, stupid question."

"I'm fine," Aiden told him. "It's just been a long time since I've been that drunk."

"I can tell," Roland said, sounding amused. He filled a glass of water and handed it to Aiden. "Drink this. It'll take the taste out of your mouth."

Aiden took the glass and drained it. His whole body ached, sweat coated his body, and his skin felt hot and tight.

"You don't have anywhere important to be, do ya?" Roland asked him.

"No," Aiden said. "Not really."

"Neither do I," Roland said. "You can stay here with me until you feel well enough to leave."

"Why?" Aiden asked. "Aren't I just some one-night stand?"

"You're a one-night stand in no condition to go home," Roland retorted. "Besides, anybody who sucks me off the way you do can't be all bad to keep around."

Aiden laughed at that. Roland helped him up off the floor and into the shower. Once he was showered, Aiden put on his boxers and then the other robe he'd found in the bathroom. He felt a little better, but still ached in places he didn't know could ache. He walked back out into the room and found Roland sitting on the sofa, arms spread out over the back of it, thighs spread like he wanted someone to straddle him.

"How do you feel?" He asked when he noticed Aiden watching him.

"A little better," Aiden replied, sitting down beside him. "Thanks...Roland, right?"

"Wow, you remembered," Roland teased. "Yes, that's my name. And you're Aiden, right?"

"Yeah," Aiden said. "Aiden Hoynes."

"Well, Aiden Hoynes," Roland said, "I just called room service, and they should be here soon with coffee and brunch. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Aiden said, still having a hard time believing that he hadn't just been kicked out of the room already. Isn't that how one-night stands were supposed to go?

Five minutes later, the room service arrived, and Aiden felt better after having a cup of coffee and some eggs. He and Roland talked through most of the meal, not realizing just how meaningful this first meeting was


	7. Chapter 7

Roland could feel Maia Rindell's eyes on him. It was Thursday, late in the afternoon, and they were in his office, looking over notes about the case that had been handed to them. It was quiet, the only sound the occasional turning of a page or Maia shifting in her chair. She was pretending to read the file before her, but Roland knew she was watching him, trying to get a rise out of him and turn him back into the Roland Blum that they all knew. But, ever since Aiden had come into his life, Roland was a lot calmer and a lot harder to rile up. He still kept his devil-may-care attitude and boisterous personality. Nobody would listen or respect him if they thought he was going soft. Maia turned another page in her file, acting like she was reading when she was watching him. Roland sighed and flipped the file in front of him closed.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked her.

"No," she said, not looking at him now.

Roland leaned back in his chair and sighed. "We both know you're lying. So let's just cut the theatrics and tell me what you want to say."

"I just can't figure out what's going on with you," Maia snapped, closing her file. "None of us can. You disappear for months at a time, only showing up when you're needed, and then you vanish again as soon as you get the chance. What the hell is going on, Blum? Are you part of some elite group of asshole attorneys? Or maybe you're going back to the fentanyl habit that you claimed to have stopped."

Roland leaned forward in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. 

"It is none of your business or anybody else in this firm's business about what I do with my time," he said, holding back his anger. "And you should be lucky that I'm here because you sure as hell don't have what it takes to take on this case alone!"

Maia watched him with a slight smirk on her lips. She glanced at the new picture frame on his desk, close to his computer, She flipped open the case notes again.

"I bet whoever's in that picture is what's wrong with you," she muttered. "Bet it's probably some whore you met at the club."

Roland's legendary temper flared at that. He slammed a hand down on his desk, the sound making Maia jump in her chair. He stared at her, eyes dark with anger, jaw tense as he clenched his teeth. His eyes bored into her's before flickering over toward the picture frame on his desk. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, turning away from her.

"Take the case notes to Diane," he told her. "Tell her it should be a straightforward case once we take it to court."

Maia obeyed, grabbing both files, her purse, and her jacket before heading for the door. With her hand on the handle, she looked back at Roland over her shoulder, eyes narrowed, looking pleased that she'd gotten a rise out of him but still unnerved by his reaction. She shook her head as she pulled open the door and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Roland sighed and reached out for the picture, stroking the gilded edges of the frame. Aiden's big brown eyes and mischevious smile stared up at him from the picture. Roland traced his lover's face with his fingertip, the last of his anger fading away. Nobody at the firm knew about his relationship with Aiden. It wasn't because Roland was ashamed of him, but because he knew that Maia and the others would possibly use that against him. Roland stroked the picture one more time before placing it by his computer again and reaching for his office phone to call the client about the case.

Just as he was reaching for his office phone, his cellphone began to vibrate in his pocket. Roland reached into his pocket and smiled when he saw Aiden's name flashing across the screen. He touched the accept icon and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Roland," Aiden said. "How's everything going?"

"Hello, Aiden," Roland replied, feeling the last of his anger fading away. "Everything is going fine. The case should be over fairly quickly once we take it to court."

"What is the case again?" Aiden asked. His voice sounded different like he was winded.

"A man was charged for the murder of his ex-wife and her fiance," Roland explained. "His alibi is secure, but he has had a record of assault, domestic violence, and larceny. The families of his ex and her fiance are hounding for the death penalty."

"That doesn't sound like an easy case," Aiden said. "How can you be so sure he's innocent?"

"I don't think he's innocent," Roland replied. "I think he's guilty. He has the perfect motive of jealousy and anger, and his record already makes him a prime suspect. If we can find a hole in his alibi, then he's guaranteed a life sentence with no chance of parole."

"Yikes," Aiden said.

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy," Roland said. "I'll be home soon." He glanced at the clock on his computer. It was 4:00 pm, which meant it was eleven o'clock at night in London. "What are you doing calling me so late?"

"I tried to sleep, but I couldn't," Aiden admitted. "I thought maybe a run around the neighborhood would help, but then I realized that hearing your voice would probably help."

Roland laughed. "Am I helping?"

"Immensely," Aiden said, yawning. "But it would be better if I could feel you."

"I know," Roland said quietly. "I miss you too."

"Come home soon, Roland," Aiden said through another yawn. "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, Aiden," Roland whispered. "I love you too."

They hung up, and Roland exhaled deeply. He remembered the night Aiden came back to his hotel room, the same night he had been due to fly back to America. That was the night that he realized just how much he cared for Aiden.

......................................  
A sharp knock at the door made Roland pause in packing his suitcase. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Aiden stood in the hallway, hastily dressed in blue jeans and a zip-up hoodie. Roland unlocked and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, moving aside to let Aiden in.

"I'm sorry," Aiden blurted, pacing about anxiously. "I know I need to forget the days and nights were spent together. I know you said that you don't do feelings, but I've been so alone since my wife and son moved out. And I can' stop thinking about you..." His rambling was cut off by Roland pressed two fingers to his lips, blue eyes meeting brown.

"I know I said I don't do feelings," Roland whispered. "But I can't stop thinking about you either." He reached out and tenderly tucked some loose strands of blond hair behind Aiden's ear. 

"Take me," Aiden said breathlessly. "Please."

Roland grabbed the front of Aiden's hoodie and crashed their mouths together. Aiden moaned, arms wrapping around Roland's shoulders. Their lips never ceased contact as they moved back to the bed. Aiden fell onto his back and pulled Roland down on top of him. Roland pulled away and began to trail love bites down Aiden's neck and jaw. He keened when Roland sucked bruise on his pulse point. He unzipped Aiden's hoodie, revealing that pale, perfect torso, rippling with subtle musculature and goosebumps as the cool air of the hotel room ghosted across his skin. Roland tossed the garment to the floor and latched onto one of Aiden's nipples, rolling the other between his fingers. He felt a hand in his curls, tangling firmly in the strands. After sucking bruises on both of the younger man's nipples, Roland kissed and licked and nibbled his way down across that slender stomach. He reached the bulge in Aiden's jeans and rubbed it slowly.

Aiden pushed his hips into Roland's hand. "Please, Roland. I need you inside me."

"Patience, Pretty Boy," Roland said.

He unzipped Aiden's jeans, and the Brit lifted his hips to let Roland toss them to the floor. Aiden's cock was flushed and leaking, curved up against his navel. Roland instantly took as much of the length as he could into his mouth, moaning at the salty, bitter precum on his tongue. Aiden whined, writhing around on the bed. Roland pressed his tongue into the leaking slit and added his hand for extra friction. Aiden tugged urgently on his hair.

"Please, Roland," he begged. "I want to come with you inside me."

Roland pulled off, panting. Aiden's face and chest were flushed pink, his blond hair dark with sweat. His brown eyes were almost black with lust and desire. Roland began to remove his own clothes. throwing them to the floor. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, threw it on the bed, and then pounced. He straddled Aiden's lap and pinned both his wrists above his head as he claimed his lips in a kiss. He fumbled for the lube and flicked the cap open with one hand while the other drifted from Aiden's wrist, down his arm, his leg, along his thigh until it reached his hole. However, as Roland brushed a fingertip across the pucker, it came away already wet and slick.

"I prepared myself before I came here," Aiden gasped. "I need you, want you, inside me."

Roland growled. He poured some lube onto his erection, hissing as the cold, slick substance made contact with his hot flesh. He hoisted one of Aiden's legs over his shoulder, tapping the head of his leaking erection against the younger man's hole before pressing in. Both men moaned loudly at the sensation. Once Roland had fully bottomed out, he set a steady rhythm, pounding into Aiden with such force that the bed shook with their movements. Aiden was moaning and gasping, arching his back, digging his heels into the bed for leverage, his heavy erection bouncing and leaking fluid against his belly. Roland leaned down and kissed him hungrily, sloppily. The change in position made Roland's cock brush against that little bundle of nerves in Aiden's body that made him see stars. 

"Yes, Roland, yes," Aiden yelled in ecstasy. "I'm so fucking close!"

"Come for me, Aiden," Roland commanded, hitting that spot over and over again.

Aiden yelled Roland's name as his orgasm crashed through him like a wave upon the shore. Warm seed spurted between their bodies, catching in Roland's chest hair. The sudden shock of tightness and the sight of Aiden coming undone beneath him was all it took for Roland to come with a cry of Aiden's name as he filled his lover fully with his warm seed. He collapsed on top of Aiden, both of them panting and sweaty. The air smelled of sex and cum and need. After a few minutes, Roland carefully pulled his softening cock out of Aiden's hole. The younger man whined at the loss as his hole leaked. Roland stood up on wobbling legs and went into the bathroom, returning a second later holding a warm, wet cloth. He tenderly wiped the sweat and cum off Aiden's body before tossing the cloth aside and laying down beside him. Aiden rolled over and rested his head on Roland's chest, over his still racing heart. Roland pulled him closer, tangling their legs to remain as close as possible. He stroked his lover's sweaty hair, basking in the afterglow.

"Will you come back?" Aiden asked after several silent minutes.

"What?" Roland asked, stopping his petting.

Aiden propped himself up on his elbow. "Will you come back if you get the chance?"

"Yes," Roland said. "I'll always come back. If you want me to."

"Good." Aiden snuggled into him again. 

Roland kissed his forehead, staring at the ceiling as he realized that he now had a lover, someone who wanted him, loved him, cared for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to tell more about Aiden and Roland's relationship through flashbacks and memories to help add depth. Hopefully, it won't seem repetitive.

Aiden yawned as he stuck his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie. Hearing Roland's voice had been more soothing than his run earlier, but it also made him miss his lover even more. He ruffled a hand through his sweaty hair, yawning again as he walked out of the kitchen. His footsteps echoed in the empty house. He stopped in the middle of the living room, looking around wistfully. Freya and Noah had been gone for so long that there weren't any traces of them left in the house. That emptiness was now replaced by Roland's presence. Every room in the house held a different memory of their relationship for Aiden.

The kitchen was where they had dinner and drinks almost every evening. The living room was where they would talk and drink, even occasionally make love. Aiden went into the downstairs bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off his sweaty clothes while the water warmed up. The bathroom was where they'd shower together almost every day. Aiden stepped under the warm spray and reached toward the shelf inside the wall, where bottles of body wash and shampoo were lined up next to each other. His fingers brushed against his usual apple-scented body wash but stopped when he noticed Roland's bottle of amber-scented body wash. Aiden hadn't realized he hadn't taken it with him. He grabbed the bottle and poured some onto a damp flannel before scrubbing his body. The familiar scent filled the shower and brought Aiden a sense of comfort. He washed his hair with Roland's usual shampoo, lingering in the shower until his fingers began to prune.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Aiden pulled on his soft robe and left the bathroom. He walked upstairs to the bedroom, which held many memories for Aiden, most of them good. He turned on the bedside lamp, casting a soft glow about the room and on the folded red suit jacket on Aiden's pillow. Aiden usually chose to sleep on the couch when Roland was away but having that red jacket, smelling so strongly of its owner, was enough to satisfy Aiden and help him sleep at night. He smiled at the jacket and removed his robe, pulling on a pair of fleece sleep pants. He pulled the covers back and crawled under them. He laid down, nuzzling his face against the soft fabric of the jacket, but sleep didn't come right away. Out of all the rooms in the house, this one held the most memories. Most of them were good memories, filled with passion and lust and love.

But there was one memory in particular that hadn't been pleasant. It was when Roland decided to quit his use of opioids. 

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you somehow," he'd said to Aiden when he first told him. "I've never loved someone like this before, and I don't want to do anything to fuck it up."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aiden had asked him. "I've heard that quitting opioids comes with some serious withdrawal symptoms."

"I know," Roland had answered. "But I'll get through it."

After that, Roland went to the doctor, Aiden at his side. After the doctor examined Roland, he briefed them both on what could be expected once Roland began his treatment.

"We'll give you some medication to help manage the withdrawal symptoms," the doctor told Roland while Aiden stood next to him, comforting. "You'll have to refrain from alcohol use while you take the meds. And let us know if you develop particularly severe withdrawal symptoms." 

"Thank you, Doctor," Aiden said, rubbing a hand across Roland's back.

After that, Roland's long, difficult journey began. Even with medication, the withdrawal symptoms were brutal. Aiden used his vacation days to stay home and watch over his lover, afraid to leave his side for only a minute. 

......................  
Roland rolled over in his sleep, pulling the blankets tighter around his sweating body. His face was twisted in pain. He was in the throes of opioid withdrawal, his muscles throbbing while his stomach cramped and spasmed with pain and nausea. 

"Aiden?" He called out lucidly. 

"I'm here, love," Aiden said soothingly, appearing in the doorway in record time. "I've got your meds to help with the withdrawal."

He approached the bed and sat down beside his lover, stroking his sweaty hair. He tapped two pills out of the bottle in his hand into the palm of his other hand. He grabbed one of the water bottles on the bedside table and twisted the cap off. 

"Here, love," he murmured, helping Roland sit up. He cradled the older man's head gently as he gave him the pills. 

Roland swallowed the pills and drank the rest of the water greedily until the bottle was empty. He sighed as Aiden tossed the bottle into the trash can, freshly cleaned from one of Roland's bouts of vomiting. Aiden sat with his back against the headboard and let Roland nestle into him.

"I'm sorry you're going through this," he said, stroking Roland's damp curls. 

"You don't have to apologize," Roland told him. "I made the decision to quit."

"I know." Aiden rubbed the back of Roland's neck. "I just wish I could do more to help you."

"You are helping," Roland said. "You're here." He nuzzled his face against Aiden's chest.

The Englishman kissed his lover's forehead. Roland drifted off to sleep again, breathing in the calming scent of his lover's skin. Aiden stayed with him all day, holding him, stroking his hair, massaging his aching muscles. When the medicine finally kicked in, Roland woke up and found himself still cuddled against Aiden, who was also asleep, arms wrapped tightly around Roland, holding him close. His eyes opened when he felt Roland stirring in his arms. 

"Hey," he said, stroking along Roland's jaw. "How do you feel?" 

"Better," Roland replied. "Still kind of sick but the worst is over. For now at least."

Aiden smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

Finally, after several long, grueling weeks, Roland had completely kicked his opioid addiction. To celebrate, Aiden took him out to dinner at the nicest restaurant in London. As they sipped their champagne, Roland noticed the way Aiden was staring at him, his eyes full of love and pride, a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, reaching a hand out across the tablecloth.

Roland smiled and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "It's thanks to you. I definitely wouldn't have stuck with this if you hadn't been there."

Aiden grinned, squeezing his hand. "I love you."

Roland squeezed back. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"There's something seriously up with Blum," Maia told Amy as she slid a cup of coffee across the table toward her. "It's like he's grown a new personality or something."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, sipping her coffee. "He still seems to be the same prick he always was."

"You don't get it," Maia insisted, tracing the rim of her cup. "He's so....relaxed I guess you could call it. He's more meticulous about cases and speaking with clients. He doesn't show up medicated anymore, and he's a lot harder to rile up. Usually, all you had to do was look at him the wrong way to set him off."

"You're saying all this like it's a bad thing," Amy said with a confused look on her face. "Are you saying you liked Blum better when he was an asshole?"

"I never liked him," Maia said defensively. "It just doesn't make sense. People don't just change the way he did at the drop of a hat."

"Maybe something happened in his personal life that we don't know about," Amy suggested thoughtfully. "Maybe someone passed away, or maybe he even fell in love."

Maia snorted. "I don't think Blum loves anything except himself."

"Maybe," Amy said. "But what about the thing you told me about yesterday?"

"What thing?" Maia asked, pouring a packet of sugar into her coffee and stirring it around.

"You told me that when you said something about a picture on his desk, he flipped out for a second," Amy reminded her.

"Yeah," Maia said, taking a drink. "He looked like he was about to yell at me, but then he looked at the picture, and he calmed down and told me to take the case notes to Diane."

"Did you see what the picture is?" Amy asked, tossing her empty paper cup into the trash can nearby.

"No," Maia answered. "Nobody has. He keeps it close to his computer like he needs to see it at all times."

Amy hummed as Maia drained her drink and tossed her cup into the trash. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Maia took her phone out of her pocket and checked it for messages. While she did, Amy swept some of her hair back and stretched her arms above her head. She turned toward the window of the coffee shop, edged with snow and flecks of ice, and gasped.

"Maia?" She asked.

"What?" Maia responded, not looking up from her phone. 

"Is that Blum walking across the street?" Amy asked.

"What?" Maia jumped up from her chair and stood near the window.

Sure enough, even though the flurries of snow that were still be blown around by the wind, Maia could see the familiar form of Roland Blum walking on the sidewalk across the street from the coffee shop. He wore one of his usual suits, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants but wore nothing else to ward off the chilly air. Maia and Amy watched him curiously from the window.

"I wonder where he's going?" Amy asked. "And what's he doing walking around like that in this weather?"

"I have no idea," Maia said. "But I'm going to find out." She gathered her purse and her jacket, tossed a five-dollar bill on the table, and rushed toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Why are you following him?" Amy asked. "You're a lawyer not a TMZ reporter."

"I have to find out what's going on with him," Maia insisted. "Maybe he's meeting up with whoever or whatever is in that picture on his desk."

She put on her jacket and rushed out the door before Amy could say anything else. Roland was now halfway down the street, heading toward Main Street. Maia pulled the collar of her jacket up higher over her neck and followed him, keeping far enough away from him so he couldn't see her, but staying near enough so that she wouldn't lose him. He was walking at a brisk pace, obviously anxious to get to wherever he needed to be. He didn't seem to care about the cold, while Maia herself shivered and stuck her hands into her pockets, trying to ward off the chill. She kept her pace and watched Roland carefully, in case he suddenly stopped or changed direction.

'Where are you going, Blum?' she thought to herself. 

Roland kept walking as he reached Main Street. He stopped in the middle of the square, his breath coming out in clouds from his lips. Maia hid behind a tree, watching closely. Roland looked around before he started walking again, heading down the path that led to the various boutiques and markets the street had to offer. Maia stepped out from behind the tree and followed him, keeping her head down. Main Street was fairly deserted, only a few stores open with customers inside, probably not even shopping but just trying to get out of the cold. Maia followed Roland past two clothing stores, another coffee shop, and a bookstore. Just when she was thinking about calling it quits, he finally stopped. Maia stopped too and hid behind a mailbox. Roland walked up to a store too far away for her to read clearly. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he pushed open the doors and vanished from view. Maia smirked as she stepped out from her hiding place and walked up to the store.

The smirk vanished from her lips, replaced by a confused expression as she read the sign hanging above the doors. Roland Blum had just walked into a shop called 'Hopefull Love.' But that wasn't the most shocking part. The most shocking part was the other message printed on the frosted glass windows: 'Specializing In Wedding Jewelry And Photography.'


	10. Chapter 10

Roland blew on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. He was grateful to be out of the cold, and to be free of that nagging feeling that he was being watched. The inside of the store was warm and smelled like cleaning formula. Dim lighting caused the jewelry that was on display in the glass cases to shine like they'd been polished. A black curtain on the left side of the store hid most of it from view, but Roland could see camera equipment and a green screen. Black-and-white pictures of smiling men and women hung on the walls, dressed in wedding attire. Roland raked a hand threw his curls. This had been a rather spontaneous idea that had occurred to him whilst he'd been sitting in his hotel room, trying to focus on preparing for the first court hearing the next day. But his mind kept wandering to Aiden. 

'What's he doing right now?' Roland thought. 'Is he asleep? Does he miss me?'

After that, he packed away his notes and left the hotel, aimlessly walking around despite the weather to clear his head. Now here he was, standing in the middle of a jewelry store, very unsure and very nervous. 

"I'll be out there in a minute," a woman's voice called from a back room, jolting Roland out of his thoughts.

He heard a door open and close, and then a pretty young woman appeared. She had long, curly ginger hair and brilliant eyes. She wore a cream-colored blouse with black slacks and an exquisite necklace of glossy black pearls. She seemed kind of familiar to Roland, though he couldn't place why.

"Can I help you find something, sir?" She asked in a soft Scottish lilt. 

"I think so," Roland said. "At least I hope you can." He stepped closer to the glass case she stood behind. "It's just that it's my first time shopping for something like this, and I don't know what to look for."

"I understand, sir," she told him kindly. "It's nerve-wracking when you're thinking of proposing to someone."

"Yes," Roland agreed. "Yes, it is." 

"Why don't we start with names?" She suggested. "My name is Rosalind Edwards."

"Roland Blum," Roland said. 

Rosalind gasped. "Are the same Roland Blum that my godmother Charlotte told me about?"

"That's why you seemed familiar," Roland said with a smile. "I saw you guys hugging at the airport!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Roland," Rosalind said. "My godmother told me about you and your sweetheart. Aiden, right?"

"Yeah," Roland agreed. "He lives in England. I kind of divide my time between there and here. Charlotte gave me the courage to ask him to marry him when I see him again in two weeks."

"That's wonderful," Rosalind said, clapping her hands. "So, do you have a style in mind or anything?"

"No, not really," Roland admitted. "Like I said. It's my first time shopping for something like this."

"Hmmm," Rosalind hummed, rubbing her jaw. "Does he have a style of clothing he likes or favorite colors that he wears?"

"He wears suits to work all the time," Roland explained. "But when he's with me, he usually wears casual clothes like jeans and button-down shirts."

"Do you have a favorite clothing item of his?" Rosalind asked. "Perhaps one that he wears all the time?"

Roland knew the answer to that instantly. "He has this green sweater that he wears all the time because he knows how much I like it. He even gave it to me so I could have a piece of him with me."

"That's so sweet," Rosalind crooned. "Do you have a picture?"

"Several," Roland said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. He stopped on one of his favorite pictures. It showed Aiden sprawled out across the couch, eyes closed and his hands laced behind his head. The sweater rode up slightly, showing a sliver of the pale skin of his stomach. He showed it to Rosalind. 

"He's very handsome," she told Roland with a grin. "I think I have just the thing."

She led Roland over to a display of silver and gold rings, almost all of them studded with precious stones of varying colors, patterns, and cuts. She took out a highly polished silver ring set with green gems almost the same shade of Aiden's sweater and set it on a piece of black velvet. 

"The ring is sterling silver, and those stones are called peridot," she explained. "It's the birthstone for August and symbolizes dignity, fame, and prosperity."

"It's beautiful," Roland said. "I think he'll like it." 

He scanned the other rings and spotted another one. It was gold and set with blood-red gems. "What's that one?"

"Twenty-four-karat gold and studded with rubies," Rosalind replied, taking it out and placing it on the velvet with the silver ring.

'The rubies are like my red jacket,' Roland thought. 'Maybe he can wear this one and I can wear the silver.' 

"I'll take them both," he told Rosalind. 

"An excellent choice," Rosalind praised. "Would you like to get them engraved?"

"Maybe just our initials," Roland said. "His initials on the gold one and mine on the silver one."

Rosalind nodded. The engraving took about twenty minutes. Afterward, Rosalind put the rings inside a purple velvet box, topped with a bright blue ribbon, and put the box into a purple gift bag full of sparkly tissue paper. She handed the bag to Roland and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, Roland," she said. "Good luck to you and Aiden."

"It was nice to meet you, too, Rosalind," Roland said. "And thank you. Tell Charlotte I said hello."

"I will," Rosalind said.

They shared a smile before he headed out the door. He stepped back outside into the winter air and hailed a cab. He thought he saw a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned around, he saw nothing. He shrugged and climbed into the cab and headed back to his hotel, holding the bag in his lap. When he returned to his room, he set the bag in his suitcase so he wouldn't forget it.

"Now all Aiden has to do is say yes," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

The air in the courtroom was thick with emotions-anger, fear, sadness, anxiety. Roland was sitting at a table with Maia on one side of the courtroom with the families of Lacy Kellen and her fiance Christopher Hamilton. On the other side of the room was the defendant-Daryl Cruise, accused of brutally murdering Lacy and Christopher in their home two weeks before their wedding. Sitting beside Cruise was his lawyer-Parker Harkin, a real hotshot from a firm on the other side of Chicago. He leaned back in his chair with casual elegance, idly twirling a pencil between his fingers. The jurors were already seated, murmuring amongst themselves while they awaited the arrival of the judge overseeing the case. 

Roland glanced at Maia just in time to see her whip her head around the other way. A flush crept up her neck, though Roland didn't know why. She'd been acting strange since yesterday. He felt her staring at him almost all the time like she was waiting for him to sprout another head. He'd tried to ask her what was wrong, but she clammed up. He studied her for a moment before glancing away to look at the large clock on the wall above the judge's chair. It was eleven am. Roland's mind drifted to Aiden, and the rings inside a purple gift bag in his suitcase. He shook his head; he needed to focus on the case. He couldn't afford to let his mind drift. 

"All rise," one of the bailiffs said. "The honorable Judge Lawson presiding."

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as Judge Lawson walked into the room and seated himself. His skin looked especially tan contrasted against his black robe and dark hair. His dark, intelligent eyes swept over the room, singling out Cruise immediately. He stared back at Lawson for half a second before he looked away. Lawson narrowed his eyes as he picked up his gavel and hammered it down.

"Please be seated," he said. "This court is now in session. Today is day one of the case of the families Kellen and Hamilton vs Daryl Butler Cruise. Cruise has been accused of murdering his ex-wife Lacy Kellen along with her fiance Christopher Hamilton. Are both sides ready to proceed with their arguments?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Harkin said, rising from his chair. 

Maia and Roland both stood up. 

"Yes, Your Honor," Maia said for the both of them.

"Very well," Judge Lawson said. "First, let us hear from attorneys Rindell and Blum of Reddick, Boseman, and Lockhart."

"Here we go," Roland murmured. 

Maia glanced at him. He nodded at her. "You got this."

She seemed confused by his reassurance but squared her shoulders and stepped out onto the floor. Roland sat back down and looked back at Lacy's father and Christopher's father seated behind him. They each looked back at him. Lacy's mother had streaky makeup and mussed hair, obviously too lost in her grief to care about her appearance. Christopher's father had eyes underscored with dark bags, his lips a thin line. Roland wanted to offer them some type of comfort but wasn't sure what to say. He turned back around as Maia began her speech.

....................  
"You were a man scorned, Mr. Cruise," Roland said, raising an eyebrow at the younger man seated at the witness stand. "You figured that if you couldn't have Lacy Kellen, nobody could. You were jealous and angry when you heard she was getting engaged again, weren't you?"

"Yes," Cruise said, wringing his hands. 

"And isn't it true that you have a record of domestic abuse and assaults to several different women?" Roland continued. "One of whom you scared so much that she went into hiding for fear that if you found her, you would kill her?"

"Yes," Cruise said again, a hint of anger in his voice. "But I never killed any of my other girlfriends."

"Yes, that's true," Roland agreed. "But you did beat several of them, even sent one to the hospital with a rib fracture and a broken nose."

"Objection!" Harkin exclaimed, shooting up from his chair. "You're deliberately trying to anger Mr. Cruise!"

"No, I'm not," Roland said coolly. "I am simply stating the obvious fact that your client has shown a history of violence and aggression."

"Overruled," Judge Lawson said. "Continue, Mr. Blum."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Roland said, enjoying the way Harkin sulked in his chair. He walked over to Maia, and she handed him a manila folder from her purse. 

Roland opened to the folder, revealing print outs of text messages from Cruise's phone to Lacy and Christopher. 

"This text messages started innocent," he told the courtroom. "But the more Lacy ignored him, the more determined Mr. Cruise became to get her attention, especially after Christopher told him to stay away from Lacy."

"He was possessive," Cruise protested. "He kept her under lock and key all day!"

"To protect her from you," Roland shot back. "She was terrified that you would you act on the awful things you said you would in these messages!" 

He looked into the folder and began you read the texts aloud. Many of them were incredibly vulgar, sadistic even. The more Roland read, the angrier Cruise seemed to become. He shifted in the witness stand, rubbing his thighs with his palms. His nostrils were flared. Roland gave the folder back to Maia and loosened his tie as he walked toward Cruise.

"You wanted to kill Christopher," he said to the room. "He was your main motivation. You thought that if you killed him, Lacy would come back to you."

"That's not true," Cruise protested. "I only wanted to-"

"Wanted to what, Mr. Cruise?" Roland asked. "Be Lacy's knight in shining armor? Huh? Did you even love her, or did you just want a pretty thing like her in your life so you could feel accomplished?"

"Shut up!" Cruise exploded, standing up with his fists clenched. "Shut the fuck up!"

"That's right, Mr. Cruise!" Roland exclaimed. "Show the court who you are! An angry, spiteful-"

Roland stopped, leaning heavily against the judge's chair. He felt very dizzy, sweaty. His vision blurred, his ears ringing. Pain suddenly erupted in his chest, like his heart was being squeezed. He collapsed to the floor with a hand clutching his chest. The courtroom erupted into chaos. Judge Lawson banged his gavel, shouting for order in the court. Maia rushed forward and knelt beside Roland, eyes wide. 

"Roland, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Pain...in my chest," he gasped. 

"Someone call 911!" Maia exclaimed. "I think he's having a heart attack!"

Several people pulled out their phones and dialed 911. Maia looked back at Roland. His face was drained of color, and he was sweating and panting heavily. Maia reached out and loosened his tie and a couple of buttons on his vest. His blue eyes were glazed.

"Help is on the way," Maia told him gently. "Just hold on."

The words had hardly left her lips before the doors of the courtroom burst open, and two paramedics ran into the room with a gurney. Maia moved out of the way as they examined Roland before hoisting him up onto the gurney. As they wheeled him out of the courtroom, he grabbed hold of Maia's sleeve and tugged her closer.

"Call....Aiden," he whispered. 

His grip went slack as his eyes closed. The paramedics rushed him outside and into the waiting ambulance. Maia followed and watched as they loaded him inside and sped away, sirens blaring. Maia watched it disappear. 

"Who's Aiden?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Call Aiden."

That was all Maia could think about as she rode in a cab to the hospital, that and watching Roland purchase something from that jewelry store yesterday. She hadn't been brave enough to walk into the store, but she watched him from the window. He talked to the woman who Maia assumed ran the shop, and also showed her something on his phone. After twenty minutes, Roland walked back outside holding a purple gift bag. She thought he might've seen her when he came out and she scrambled to hide, but he just shrugged and got into a taxi and left. Maia knew he was staying at a hotel, but she wasn't sure which one. And even if she was, she'd spied on him enough. The cab lurched to a stop, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Here we are," the driver said. "St. Michael Memorial Hospital."

"Thanks," Maia said. 

She handed him some money and exited the cab. It drove away as she walked through the automatic doors and into a lobby, neatly furnished with potted plants and a fish tank. She looked around and spotted a nurse walking by with a clipboard. Maia jogged to catch up with her. 

"Excuse me," she said.

The nurse stopped and turned around. "May I help you?"

"I think so," Maia said. "I'm looking for Roland Blum. He was brought here in an ambulance after he collapsed at the courthouse."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked. 

Maia hesitated for a second. She wasn't family, but maybe whoever the person named 'Aiden' was, and they would want to know what was wrong with Roland.

"Yes," she told the nurse. 

"Follow me," the nurse said, tucking the clipboard under her arm and leading Maia through another set of double doors.

They walked down a long hallway into a different section of the hospital. A sigh hanging at the end of the hall read, 'Cardiac Intensive Care Unit.' Standing underneath the sign was a tall man in a lab coat, talking to three other nurses. 

"Dr. Park," the nurse leading Maia called. The man looked up. "This woman is looking for Roland Blum." The doctor nodded to the three nurses he was speaking with and approached them.

"Dr. Park will help you and answer your questions," the nurse told Maia.

"Thank you," Maia told her.

The nurse nodded to her and left as Dr. Park approached. He towered over Maia by about a foot, and he had black hair and deep-set eyes. 

"I'm Dr. Neil Park," he introduced himself in a deep voice. "You're here for Roland Blum?"

"Yes," Maia said. "But I'm not his family. We work together at the same firm, and I was with him at the courthouse when he collapsed."

"Does he have any family that you know of?" Dr. Park asked.

"Maybe," Maia admitted. "Before he was brought here, he told me to call somebody named Aiden."

"Try and get ahold of them as soon as you can," Dr. Park told her. "They should be here."

"What happened to him?" Maia asked. "Can I see him even though I'm not his family?"

Dr. Park seemed to hesitate for a minute before his face softened. "This way."

He led Maia down the hall, past the sign, through another waiting area, and finally stopped outside a room labeled 'ICU Room 12.' He opened the door and let Maia step inside. The room was dimly lit and simply furnished. Maia stepped further into the room and froze when she saw Roland. He was laying on a bed, dressed in a green hospital gown, hooked up to monitors and an IV pole. He was breathing shallowly with a mask over his mouth and nose. Maia got closer to him, not believing what she was seeing: the devil-may-care Roland Blum, lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"What happened to him?" she asked Dr. Park, who was adjusting the IV Roland was hooked up to.

"He had a heart attack as a result of severe coronary heart disease," he explained. "We've stabilized him for now, but he's going to need surgery to repair the damage and possibly replace a valve."

"How soon will you perform the surgery?" Maia asked.

"Since he's stable for now, we can probably wait until you get ahold of his family," Dr. Park answered. "But the longer we wait, the more he's at risk for another attack."

"I'll try and find Aiden," Maia said with a glance down at Roland. "Whoever that is," she added under her breath.

...................  
Before Maia left, she called Amy.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said once Amy picked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Roland had a heart attack today at the courthouse," Maia explained. "He collapsed and was brought to St. Michael Memorial Hospital."

"Oh, my God," Amy said. "Is he okay?"

"For now," Maia said. "But as the paramedics were taking him to the ambulance, he grabbed my arm and told me to call someone named Aiden."

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea," Maia admitted. "Listen, I need to find out who Aiden is and call them, but I'm kind of reluctant to leave Roland here if something else happens. Could you just come to the hospital and wait around in case something happens?"

"Okay," Amy agreed. "But how are you going to find out who Aiden is?"

"I don't know," Maia confessed. "But I think if I look around in his office, I might find something."

"Alright," Amy said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Maia hung up and sat on a bench outside the hospital, uncaring about the cold. She kept thinking about who Aiden could be. Was he a relative? A sibling or cousin? She blew on her hands and rubbed them together. Amy's car rolled up in the parking lot. She found a spot close to the entrance and jogged over to Maia, who stood up and met her halfway. 

"Thanks for doing this," Maia said. 

"You're welcome," Amy replied. "What's the plan now?"

"You stay here and text me if and when there are any updates on Blum," Maia explained. "I'm going to the firm to search his office for any clues about who this mysterious Aiden is."

"Alright," Amy said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Maia called an Uber and left the hospital a few minutes later when it arrived. She watched as Amy walked into the hospital to begin her vigil. Maia ran a hand through her hair. She kept thinking about Roland, who was certainly not the same man who'd walked into Riddick, Boseman, and Lockheart a year ago. What the hell was going on? She didn't know anymore.

.................  
Maia arrived at the firm a little after seven pm. It had been several hours after Roland collapsed at the courthouse. She wondered if anybody else knew what had happened besides her and Amy. She walked inside and found Diane and Lucca still there. They both looked over at her when she walked in.

"I heard there was some trouble at the courthouse," Diane said. "What happened?"

Maia hesitated before answering. "Roland collapsed during the trial," she said."He had a heart attack."

Diane and Lucca were both stunned into silence. Maia fidgeted with her purse. 

"He was taken to the hospital," she continued. "He's stable for now, and the doctor told me to try and contact Roland's family."

"Family?" Lucca asked. "Does he even have any?"

"I'm not sure," Maia admitted. It didn't feel right to divulge anything about Roland's mystery friend Aiden. "But I'm going to search his office to see if he has any."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Diane asked. "God knows what you might find hidden in there."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Maia said, brushing past them and toward the closed door of Roland's office.

She froze for half a minute, feeling Lucca and Diane watching her before she opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her and flipping on the light. Without Roland, his office seemed dull, with only the basic office supplies in it-files cabinets, a bookshelf, two chairs facing his desk. Maia stepped further into the room and set her purse down on one of the chairs, unsure of where to start looking. She looked at the file cabinets and brushed them aside. Roland used those to store case notes or information about their clients. She scanned the few books on his shelf, but there were just law books and a few about the history of the government. That left his desk the only viable place to look for clues.

She walked over to it, scrutinizing it carefully. She eyed the drawers on either side of it before her eyes settled on that new black picture frame beside the computer.

"I wonder," Maia murmured. 

She carefully reached toward it like she was about to touch a dangerous animal that was sleeping. Her fingers brushed the gilded edge and she picked it up. Her eyes widened when she saw what the picture was. Looking up at Maia was a tall, handsome man with thick blond hair and brown eyes. He was leaning forward, his hands resting on a fence in front of him. He wore blue jeans and a green sweater, his lips pulled into a mischievous smile. A message neatly written in black ink in the corner of the picture read 'To Roland, Love Aiden.'

"So you're Aiden," Maia said, both shocked beyond comprehension. "Now, how do I contact you?"

She set the picture down and began rifling through the drawers of Roland's desk. She removed various pens, pencils, old papers that she looked at carefully before setting aside. She reached deeper into the last drawer, and her hand brushed against something smooth. She closed her grip around it and pulled out a simple black notebook. She flipped it open, and written on the inside cover in Roland's familiar, broad handwriting was a series of phone numbers and email addresses. She recognized a couple for some of the others that worked at the firm, but only one was circled in red ink: Aiden's cell phone number. 

"Jackpot," Maia said.

She looked at the number and picked up the phone that sat on the desk. She slowly dialed it and waited, hoping and praying that Aiden would pick up. It continued to ring, but just as Maia was about to hang up, it clicked, and a man's voice, heavy with sleep and flavored with a rich British accent asked, "Roland?"


	13. Chapter 13

Aiden groaned sleepily as his eyes fluttered open. He was curled up in bed, wearing boxers and Roland's red jacket. A low, incessant humming was coming from the nightstand by the bed. He sat up and yawned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. He fumbled a hand over to the nightstand and closed it around his phone, lit up and humming violently. He unplugged it and looked at the screen, squinting at the bright light in the darkness. Roland's office number was flashing across the screen. Aiden smiled, not caring that it was three in the morning. He hit the accept button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Roland?" He asked, still groggy.

Nobody answered, though Aiden could hear breathing. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Roland, love, are you there?"

"Is this Aiden?" An American woman asked uncertainly. 

"Yes, this is Aiden Hoynes," Aiden said, raising an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"My name is Maia Rindell," the woman explained. "I work at Riddick, Boseman, and Lockhart with Roland."

"I know," Aiden said. "Roland's told me about you before. Why are you calling me from his office phone number?"

He heard Maia take a deep breath before she answered. 

"Earlier today, during the trial, Roland collapsed," she explained. "He had a heart attack."

"What?" Aiden exclaimed, his fatigue vanishing, replaced by fear. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Yes," Maia answered. "He was brought to the cardiac intensive care unit at St. Michael Memorial Hospital in Chicago. He's stable for now, but his doctor said he's going to need surgery."

"Oh, my God," Aiden said, running a hand over his face. "I'm on my way. Thank you for calling me, Ms. Rindell."

"You're welcome," Maia said. "I'll keep an eye on him for you until you get here."

"Thank you." Aiden hung up, his heart pounding against his ribcage, his mind thinking up so many awful thoughts. He sprung up out of bed and began getting dressed. He threw on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a hoodie, and his running shoes. He grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket, then threw open the closet and dug out the extra suitcase. He tossed it onto the bed and quickly packed. He was in such a frenzied state that he didn't even notice that he'd grabbed the bag from Match Made Jewelers and put it in the suitcase. He made his way downstairs, grabbed his car keys off the table, made sure the house was locked before getting into his car and driving like hell to Heathrow Airport. Once he was there, he found out that there was a flight to Chicago leaving in an hour. He purchased a ticket and went through the painfully slow security checkpoints. 

Finally, he was sitting at the terminal, anxiously waiting for the flight to be announced. There were only a few other people around also waiting for the flight, but none of them looked nearly as anxious as Aiden. He kept running his hand through his hair, one leg bouncing up and down, his other hand drumming against his thigh. He couldn't stop thinking about Roland and all the terrible things that could happen to him while Aiden flew to Chicago to get to him. A sob forced its way out of Aiden's chest, and he hung his head, hands gripping his hair tight enough to hurt. Tears began to pool in his eyes and he wiped them away.

"Aiden?" A familiar female voice asked. 

He looked up and saw Freya walking into the airport through a tunnel with other passengers. She wore a business suit and was pulling a large black suitcase behind her. She held her cellphone in her other hand as she walked up to Aiden. He hastily wiped his tears away, instinctively trying to hide his emotions. 

"Hello, Freya," he said in a would-be casual tone. "Just get off a flight?"

"Yes, from Australia," she said, sweeping her hair back. "I had a meeting with their Prime Minister."

"That's good," Aiden said, keeping his eyes down. "How'd it go?"

Freya didn't answer. She tilted her head slightly and studied him, taking in his hastily dressed appearance and his reluctance to look her in the eye.

"Aiden, what's the matter?" "Why are you here at three in the morning?"

Aiden sighed shakily. He scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling the emotion he'd been trying to hide rising back up within him. 

"I got a call from one of Roland's co-workers," he explained in a breathy voice. "He went back to Chicago a few days ago for an important trial. Today was the first day of the trial and his co-worker Maia told me that Roland collapsed because he had a heart attack." His voice cracked. "He was taken to the hospital, and his doctor said that he's going to need surgery."

"Oh, Aiden," Freya said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Aiden whimpered. She sat down next to him and hesitated for a second before putting a hand gently on his back, rubbing it gently. Aiden brushed away the tears beginning to leak down his face.

"It's going to be okay, Aiden," Freya told him soothingly. "Roland's tough. You know that."

"Yeah, I know he is," he said, wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve. "I just.....care about him so much. I love him and if something happens to him and I'm not there-" His voice began to rise. 

"Aiden, don't talk like that," Freya scolded gently. "He's going to be okay. You just have to relax and breathe."

Aiden nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply a few times as he got his emotions under control again. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and sighed heavily. 

"Thank you, Freya," he said. "I'm sorry about that. I just..." He trailed off. 

"You don't have to apologize," she told him. "I know how much you love him, and how much he loves you."

Aiden let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I've even been thinking about-" He stopped when an announcement came over the intercom.

"Flight 768 to Chicago is now boarding."

Aiden bolted upright instantly. He looked at Freya with eyes that were fearful and hopeful in equal measure.

"Go, Aiden," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "Go to him."

"Thank you, Freya," he said. 

He walked toward the tunnel with the other passengers. Freya smiled as she watched him board the plane. 

.................  
Aiden settled into his window seat, the two chairs beside him still empty. He checked his watch. It was now four in the morning, and the adrenaline that he'd been fueled by earlier was beginning to fade. He yawned again but wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep. He buckled his seatbelt when the sign flashed. He gripped the armrests tightly as the plane rose into the sky. His mind drifted as the plane did. Was Maia really watching Roland? He'd told Aiden that most of the people at the firm didn't like him. 

"I think they throw a party every time I leave to come back here," Roland had told him one morning in bed. "You should see their faces when I walk back in there."

Aiden laughed at the memory and leaned against the window. His eyes were heavy, and in spite of all the thoughts going through his head, he eventually fell asleep and dreamed of Roland smiling at him, kissing him as Aiden slid one of the rings onto his finger.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir?" A man's voice asked. 

Aiden jumped and his eyes snapped open when a hand appeared on his shoulder. A man in a flight attendant uniform was standing over him, looking concerned. Around him, people were standing up and getting their luggage down from the overhead bins. Aiden rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. Thick flakes of snow swirled around against a dark, cloudy sky. He was finally in Chicago, and his stomach dropped when he remembered the reason why. He thought he'd dreamed the whole thing about Maia calling to tell him that Roland was in the hospital.

"What time is it?" he asked the flight attendant as he stood up and stretched.

"About ten past ten," the flight attendant answered. "Welcome to Chicago."

Aiden offered what he hoped was a sincere smile as he moved into the aisle and exited the plane. His head hurt and his eyes felt prickly as he entered the airport and made his way to baggage claim to wait for his suitcase. Once he found it, he grabbed it and then turned his phone on. There were no missed messages or calls, but he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He took a deep breath to steady the nerves growing within him again, then went outside to hail a cab. As soon as Aiden stepped outside, he felt much more awake. The cold cut through his thin hoodie and snowflakes fell onto his face and his hair. Teeth chattering, he zipped up his jacket and pulled the hood up, pulling on the drawstrings to shield his face and neck a little.

"Christ," Aiden muttered. "How do you people stand this?"

He hailed a cab, which came to a gentle stop. The driver, a woman, stepped out and helped Aiden put his suitcase in the back. 

"Where can I take you, sir?" she asked as they both got inside the cab again. 

Aiden blew on his hands and hesitated. His first thought was to find a hotel to put his suitcase, but what he needed was to get to Roland, as quickly as possible. 

"I need to get to St. Michael Memorial Hospital," he told the driver. "As quick as you can."

"Right away, sir," the driver said, starting the car and pulling away from the airport. 

Aiden looked out at the window at all snow, falling in a steady stream from the sky. Hardly anybody was outside, and if they were they better dressed for the cold than he was. He looked away from the window and began to rummage through his suitcase, hoping that in his haste he'd at least packed something warmer. His fingers brushed against something papery. Confused, he pulled it out and found that he was holding the gift bag from Match Made Jewelers. 

"Why the hell did I pack this?" he asked himself. 

Aiden reached into the bag and pulled out the velvet box that contained the rings. He flipped open the lid, and there they were-two rings, one silver, one black, both studded with sapphire and garnet. He removed the silver ring from the box, feeling how smooth it was against his fingers. He wasn't sure what possessed him to carefully slide it onto the ring finger of his left hand. He turned his hand, the red and blue stones glinting in the passing streetlights. 

"Here we are, sir," the driver said suddenly as the cab stopped. 

Aiden looked up from his hand and blinked when he looked out the window and saw the large, imposing structure of the hospital. He hastily handed the driver some American money he'd found in the house before he'd left, then dragged both himself and his suitcase out of the cab. His breath came out in clouds as he stood outside, fear and worry and several other emotions whirling around inside him. He tucked the jewelry bag back into his suitcase and walked through the automatic doors into the hospital. The lobby was nice and empty, smelling like antiseptic and air freshener. He walked further in, his heart beating slightly faster. He made his way up to the reception desk, where a nurse stood with her back to him.

"Excuse me," Aiden said.

She turned around and smiled at him. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes," Aiden said. "I'm looking for Roland Blum. He was brought here earlier today? Where is he?"

"Are you his family?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Aiden answered instantly. He glanced at the ring on his hand and held it up. "I'm his husband."

"Right this way," the nurse said. "He's been placed in the CICU. You can leave your suitcase here if you like."

"Thank you." Aiden placed his suitcase behind the desk and followed her through a different set of double doors.

"My name is Sharon, by the way," the nurse said as they walked. "What's yours?"

"Aiden," Aiden replied. "Aiden Hoynes."

They walked underneath a sign that read 'Cardiac Intensive Care Unit', and then toward a door marked 'ICU Room 12.' Two women were seated outside of it. They stood up as Aiden and Sharon approached. Aiden recognized Maia Rindell instantly. Roland had described her well. Her long red hair, fair skin, intelligent eyes, and the tilt of her head gave her an aura of 'you don't want me to be your enemy.' The other woman with her, blonde with eyes that looked both blue and green, was definitely Maia's ex-girlfriend, Amy Breslin. 

"This is his room," Sharon said. "I'll go let Dr. Park know you're here. He'll want to speak with you.

"Thank you," Aiden said.

Sharon walked away, leaving Aiden, Maia, and Amy staring at each other. Maia was staring at him with an expression that looked both shocked and awed. Amy's expression was shocked also, but with a slight smile on her lips. Aiden licked his lip and twisted the silver ring as he approached them. 

"Thank you for calling me," he told Maia. "And thank you both for staying with him."

Neither of them spoke, just continued to stare. Aiden shifted past them and opened the door to Roland's room. It was dark inside and lightly furnished. A curtain had been drawn to provide a veil of privacy. Aiden pushed it aside and found himself face to face with Roland, who was hooked up to monitors and an IV pole. A mask had been placed over his mouth and nose, his breathing sounding labored. His face looked sunken and pale, missing devilish smile and mischevious eyes that had captured Aiden's heart in the first place. Tears welled up in his eyes as he rushed to Roland's bedside and took his hand, thumb stroking his knuckles.

"I'm here, love," Aiden whispered. "I'm right here."

He heard movement behind the curtain, and Maia appeared. She no longer looked shocked, just sympathetic. She came over to him and offered a couple of tissues from her purse.

"Thank you," he said, accepting them and wiping at his eyes and nose.

"You're welcome," she said. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault," Aiden told her. "It's not anybody's fault."

"I know," Maia said. "But I'm also sorry for staring at you like that earlier. I just....didn't ever expect Roland to have a...What are you guys, exactly?"

"Maia!" Amy scolded from out in the hallway.

"Sorry," Maia apologized quickly. "I'm just..." She stopped again and wrung her hands.

"It's alright," Aiden said, though he wasn't sure what to say either. He and Roland had never really labeled their relationship as anything. They'd been together for so long that both 'boyfriend' and 'lover' no longer felt right. Roland was much more than that to Aiden now.

"You don't need to explain," Maia told him. "At least not right now."

Aiden nodded just as a tall man in a doctor's coat brushed the curtain aside. He was rather intimidating, and strong-looking with dark hair and deep dark eyes.

"Are you Roland's husband?" he asked Aiden.

"Yes," Aiden answered as Maia's eyes widened. "Are you his doctor?"

"Yes," the man replied. "Dr. Neil Park. May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course," Aiden said. 

He squeezed Roland's hand before he followed Dr. Park out into the hallway. Amy was no longer out there.

"I assume you've been told what happened by your husband's co-workers?" Dr. Park asked. 

"I know he had a heart attack," Aiden said. "What's the next step?"

"Surgery," Dr. Park said. "Specifically a procedure called CABG-coronary artery bypass graft surgery."

"What's that?" Aiden asked nervously.

"A procedure in which we take a piece of a vein from somewhere else in the body and graft it to the heart. It's most often used to treat coronary artery disease, which is why your husband had the heart attack in the first place," Dr. Park explained. "I need you to read and sign off on the consent forms."

"Okay," Aiden said, twisting the ring on his finger. "When will you perform the surgery?"

"Once you sign the forms, tomorrow morning," Dr. Park answered. 

"Alright," Aiden agreed, and the doctor handed him a clipboard and a pen. 

Aiden accepted them, read through the papers, and hesitated only for a second before he signed his name at the bottom and handed them back.

"We'll take good care of your husband," Dr. Park told him kindly. "You can head out and get some sleep. We'll call you in the morning before the surgery so you can see him."

"Thank you," Aiden said.

Dr. Park nodded and walked off. Aiden leaned against the wall and sighed, scrubbing both his hands down his face. He didn't want to leave Roland, but he knew that if he wanted to take care of Roland after surgery, he had to take of himself. 

"I can give you a ride," Maia offered as she stepped out of Roland's room. "I mean, you want."

"Thank you," Aiden said with a small smile. "I'd like that."


	15. Chapter 15

Maia walked with Aiden down the hospital corridor. She couldn't stop staring at him. Not because he was as handsome as his picture indicated, but because she kept trying to glean what he could see in someone like Roland Blum. He walked with his head of blond hair lowered, tired brown eyes on the floor, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket. He looked tired and drained and frightened.

"He's going to be okay," Maia told him kindly. It was the only thing she could think to say that wasn't a question.

Aiden looked up at her with a slight smile. "I know," he said. "It's just that I just got here, and I'm leaving him again."

"You'll see him again," Maia said as they reached the front entrance. "Everything's going to be alright once he has the surgery."

"I appreciate your optimism," Aiden said as he grabbed his suitcase from behind the reception desk. "Especially given the fact that I'm aware that you and many of your other co-workers don't like Roland."

Maia froze as she took her car keys out of her purse. She glanced up at Aiden. He was watching her with no malice or anger in his eyes, and his tone hadn't held any venom.

"How did you know that?" she asked him.

"He told me," Aiden answered simply. "He tells me lots of things about you guys. Most of them good."

Maia didn't know how to respond to that. Aiden pulled up the handle of his suitcase and moved toward the exit. 

"Shall we?" he asked.

Maia blinked and followed him outside into the thick snow. She found her car and helped Aiden place his suitcase in the trunk. He climbed into the passenger seat as Maia settled behind the wheel and started the car. Aiden sighed in relief as the warm air pulsed from the vent. 

"Where am I taking you?" she asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"What's the closest hotel near here?" Aiden asked.

"The Comfort Inn on Highland Street," Maia replied. "It's about twenty minutes from here."

"Then that's where I'll go," Aiden said. 

"Okay." Maia pulled out of the hospital parking lot and merged with the late-night traffic. She flicked on the windshield wipers to clear the blanket of snow off the glass. The car was silent and warm. She spared another glance at Aiden. He was resting his head against the window, his hair turning gold from the streetlights. The silver ring on his hand glinted softly. Maia stared at it.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Aiden said, as if reading her thoughts. "I could tell by the look on your face when you first saw me that you couldn't believe it when I showed up."

Maia almost protested but caught herself. 

"It's true," she admitted. "I have so many questions. But if you don't want to answer them, I understand."

"I don't mind," Aiden responded. "I'll answer as many of them as I can. Fire away."

Maia knew the first question immediately. "Are you and Roland really married?"

Aiden chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Not technically," he admitted. "We've only been together for five months. I bought rings that day he left England a few days ago. I was planning on proposing to him when he got back."

Maia thought about the other day when she'd followed Roland to that jewelry store Hopeful Love. Had Roland bought rings as well? 

"If you're not actually married, why did you call yourself Roland's husband at the hospital?" She stopped at a red light and looked at Aiden.

"I'm not sure the hospital considers lovers as family," he said. "That's kind of how we defined our relationship for a while."

"How did you guys meet?" Maia asked as the light turned green.

Even in the passing lights, she could see a flush creeping up Aiden's neck into his face. 

"We met kind of on accident," he admitted, not looking at her. "I was drunk in a pub in Westminster. Roland was there and he came over and he was very.....charming and direct. One thing led to another, and here we are five months later."

"Wow," Maia said, pulling out off the main road.

"Yeah," Aiden mumbled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I'm not sure who fell in love first. I think I did. I hadn't had anybody in my life since my wife and I divorced a year ago. Then I met Roland, and he brought back this spark that I'd been missing for so long."

Maia was silent. She was thinking about when Roland had first disappeared for a month. The firm was so different with him gone. Then he came back, more relaxed, more sociable. Then he'd announced the fact that he longer used opioids or other drugs. And then he kept disappearing for months at a time, only returning when he needed to, and leaving as soon as he could. Was all of that because of Aiden?

"You changed him," she said as they stopped in front of the hotel. "He gave up drugs for you. He became a different man, a better man. For you."

Aiden reached up and wiped a lone tear coursing down his cheek away. He sniffled. 

"He was the first one to say 'I love you,'" he told Maia. "It took me completely by surprise, but it made me so happy to know he was falling for me like I was for him."

"That's amazing," Maia told him, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not a lot of people get what you guys have. Some people do, but sometimes they just toss it away. But I can tell that's not the case with Roland. Not anymore."

"Thank you, Maia," Aiden said, touching her hand lightly. 

"You're welcome, Aiden," she said with a smile. 

He returned it and got out of the car. He pulled his suitcase out of the trunk and slammed it shut. 

"Goodbye, Maia," he said. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem," she said. "I just have one more question."

"What?" Aiden asked.

"Can I expect a wedding invitation?" 

Aiden laughed. "I'll talk to my fiance first."

Maia laughed as she rolled up the window and drove away. Aiden made his way into the hotel, still chuckling under his breath. A young woman stood behind the check-in desk. She looked up he approached.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes," Aiden said. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"Let me check," she replied, walking over to the computer. She typed for a minute and examined the screen. "We have one more room available-room 214. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect," Aiden said. "How much is it?"

"Depends on how long you stay here," she explained. "Each room is a hundred dollars a night but most of the expenses are free."

"I don't know how long I'm planning to stay here," Aiden admitted. "I'm here because my husband had a heart attack and is having surgery tomorrow morning."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sir," the woman said sympathetically. "If you can't afford to pay right now, I'll set up a tab for you in the meantime."

"Thank you," Aiden said, touched. "I appreciate that."

She smiled at him as she slid a keycard toward him. Aiden nodded to her and picked up the keycard, dragging his suitcase behind him as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor, where the room was according to the keycard. The doors slid open and he stepped out, feeling dead on his feet as he located his room and unlocked the door. He placed his suitcase by the bathroom and flopped down onto the spacious bed without turning on the light. He felt tired and wrung out, like a thoroughly used sponge. He expected sleep to come quickly, but it eluded him until he got up, removed his hoodie, then pulled out Roland's red jacket from the suitcase and got back into bed. He pressed his face into the soft, worn fabric, inhaling Roland's familiar scent. He relaxed into the mattress and closed his eyes. His mind drifted as he relaxed. He thought back to one of the first major milestones of their relationship, shortly after they'd admitted they loved each other.

...................  
Aiden set the plates of toast and scones down onto the table. He was shirtless, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips. He walked over to the kettle as it stopped boiling. He carefully poured the hot water into his waiting mug, stirring in two spoons of sugar and some milk. He took a sip as hands appeared on his waist and bearded lips brushed a kiss against his shoulder blades.

"Good morning, Pretty Boy," Roland purred, kissing across Aiden's back.

"Good morning to you too," Aiden replied with a giggle as his lover's beard tickled his skin. 

He set his mug down on the counter and turned around to capture Roland's lips in a kiss. The American purred and wrapped his arms fully around Aiden's waist, drawing him closer to his body. Roland wore his silk robe and boxers, his curls wilder than usual. He smelled like sweat and musk, the scent making Aiden's heart speed up. They separated and Roland caressed Aiden's cheekbone. 

"You are so beautiful," he said. "Do you know that?"

Aiden huffed a laugh and blushed. "You're a sap."

"Only with you," Roland replied.

Aiden kissed his nose before turning around and grabbing his tea. Roland followed him to the table and they sat down. Roland poured himself some coffee from the pot on the table while Aiden selected a scone and spread butter and jam across it.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you learn to cook so well?" Roland asked, taking a scone for himself.

"A man has to have some secrets," Aiden quipped with a wink.

Roland chuckled as he bit into his scone. Aiden finished his and then reached into the pocket of his pajama pants. He pulled out a small envelope and slid it across the table toward Roland. The older man wiped his lips and eyed the envelope.

"What's that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Open it," Aiden said, sipping his tea.

Roland picked up the envelope and slit it open with his fingernail. He reached inside and removed a key, emblazoned with a familiar set of numbers. 

"What's this for?" he asked Aiden.

"It's your key," Aiden answered, looking down at the table. "A copy of my house key."

"Really?" Roland asked, turning it in his fingers. 

"We've already admitted we love each other," Aiden said, looking up at him. "Think of that as the key to my heart as well as our house."

"Our house?" Roland repeated softly.

"Yes," Aiden answered. "If you want."

"Come here, Aiden," Roland said, patting his lap.

Aiden smiled and stood up. He walked over and settled himself in his lover's lap, arms around his neck, stroking the soft curls at the nape.

"I love you," Roland said, kissing the corner of Aiden's mouth. "Thank you for this." He held up the key and kissed one side of it.

Aiden kissed the other side of the key. "I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Aiden felt as if he'd only been asleep a few minutes before his phone began to vibrate again. He groaned as he rolled over in the hotel's thick bedding and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He didn't even bother to check the caller ID as he answered and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. 

"Aiden, it's Dr. Park," the male voice said, sounding hurried. "I'm afraid there's been a change of plans in regards to Roland's surgery."

"What?" Aiden asked, fatigue vanishing in an instant. "What's going on?"

"He's just suffered another attack," Dr. Park said. "He needs surgery now before the arteries in his heart narrow any further. You need to get here as quickly as possible."

The doctor hung up before Aiden could say anything else. Panic fueled him as he hastily got dressed again and shot out the door of his hotel room. He had no patience to wait for the elevator, so he flew down the stairs and into the lobby. He burst out the door and into the piercing cold. It was no longer snowing, but the wind was blowing harshly, cutting through Aiden's clothes like an icy dagger. His breath came out in clouds as he raced from the hotel down the street toward the hospital, not having the patience to wait for a cab. All the running he did regularly back in England paid off because, despite the cold, the pain in his chest as his lungs burned, the way his heart pounded against his ribcage, he made it to the hospital in record time. He shot threw the door and skidded to a halt across the linoleum, shoes squeaking loudly against the tiles. The nurse from earlier, Sharon, was behind the desk again.

"Where's Roland?" Aiden asked desperately, panting heavily, skin flushed from exertion. "Where is he?"

Before Sharon could speak, he saw Dr. Park and a few other doctors pushing a bed down the hallway in the CICU. He ran after them.

"Please, wait," he shouted.

Dr. Park stopped but the others kept moving. Aiden got close enough to see that it was Roland on the bed. He had a tube stuck down his throat while someone squeezed the bag attached to it. Dr. Park grabbed Aiden as Roland vanished from view. 

"Let me go," Aiden demanded, struggling in the doctor's grip.

"You can't go back there," Dr. Park said. "He's on his way to surgery and I have to go with him."

"Please," Aiden begged. He continued to struggle.

"Sir, if you don't calm down and stay here I will call security," Dr. Park told him sternly. 

Aiden finally stopped. He put his hands on his hips and breathed heavily. Dr. Park jogged off through the doors where Roland had been taken. 

"Please save him," Aiden called after him.

The doctor gave him a thumbs-up as the doors shut behind him. Aiden ran his hands through his sweaty hair. Sharon came over and placed a hand on his arm.

"This way, sir," she said gently. "You can wait here."

She led Aiden over the waiting area. He sat down in one of the chairs, holding his head in his hands. Sharon sat down beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Your husband is going to fine," she said. "Dr. Park is very capable."

"How long will the surgery take?" Aiden asked, looking up from the floor.

"About four hours," Sharon answered. 

Aiden looked at the clock over on the far wall. It was now half-past three in the morning, but he didn't feel tired. His heart was still racing with the adrenaline and fear coursing through his body. He felt so scared and helpless. It was an awful feeling. Tears welled up in his eyes and a sobbed pushed its way from his chest. 

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sharon asked. "Or anybody you'd like me to call?"

"No," Aiden said. 

Sharon lingered a little before she got up and returned to the reception desk. Aiden stood up from the chair and began to pace, running his hands through his hair, chewing at his fingernails. He sat back down after his legs began to cramp. He stared at the fish tank on the wall. His mind drifted. He had never experienced fear like this before. It was a burning, corrosive fear, the kind of fear that was described by Hemingway and Faulkner in their books. Aiden wiped the tears flowing from his eyes and tried to relax. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it absently. He went to his photos and carefully scrolled through them. Most of them had been taken by Roland's phone and then sent to his. One showed Aiden leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a mug of tea. Another was him dressed in his jogging attire, doing some stretches in the front yard before his run. One of Aiden's favorite pictures, however, was one that featured the two them in Wales, standing atop Chepstow Castle. The sky was clear and cloudless, the same blue as Roland's eyes, lit up with happiness. Aiden had an arm draped around his shoulders while the other was holding the phone to take the picture. Aiden smiled at the picture and the memory behind it as he waited for Roland's surgery to end.

......................  
"Aiden?" Maia asked.

The Englishman started awake. Maia stood in front of him, wearing a dark peacoat and holding two paper cups of coffee. The clock behind her showed that it was now six am. Aiden groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Maia sat down beside him and handed him one of the coffee cups.

"Here, you look like you need this," she said. 

"Thanks," Aiden said, taking the cup. 

"I heard what happened," Maia told him. "I went to your hotel, but the woman at the front desk told me that you'd ran out of there at three in the morning. I came here and the nurse Sharon told me that Roland was rushed into surgery."

"Yeah," Aiden confirmed, sipping the coffee. He wasn't much of a coffee person, but in this case, he made an exception. 

They sipped in silence for a minute until Dr. Park appeared, dressed in blue scrubs with a mask hanging around his neck. Aiden stood up quickly and approached him.

"Is Roland alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Dr. Park said. "We were able to successfully graft new blood vessels to help the blocked arteries."

Aiden breathed out a deep sigh of relief. Maia hugged him and he returned the embrace whilst trying to stifle the tears welling in his eyes. 

"He'll need to stay here for a few days so we can be sure his heart is in good shape," Dr. Park said when Maia and Aiden separated. "He's still sleeping from the medicine, but you can see if you want."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Park," Aiden said, holding his hand out. 

"You're very welcome. sir," Dr. Park responded, shaking his hand and leading them down the hallway back to Roland's original room.

Roland was in bed again, hooked up to a ventilator with a tube hooked up to his chest. He still looked so ill and frail, but Aiden was just relieved that he was alive. He walked over to his lover and took one of his hands.

"I don't know if you can hear me, love," Aiden said. "But if you can, I want you to know that I'm here and that I love you. So much." 

Maia smiled at that. Dr. Park nodded to her before he left the room. A minute later, the nurse Sharon appeared with a folded-up cot tucked under one arm and a pillow and blanket tucked under the other. She set the cot up beside Roland's bed and placed the pillow and blanket on it.

"I thought you could use this," she told Aiden. 

"Thank you," he told her. 

She smiled kindly and left the room. Maia walked over to Aiden, still holding Roland's right hand and stroking his hair.

"You should get some sleep," she told Aiden. "Real, uninterrupted sleep."

"I don't think I can," he admitted. "Every time I've tried to sleep thus far, I've gotten a distressing phone call."

"You need to rest, Aiden," Maia told him gently but sternly. "Roland's going to need you after he wakes up. If you're going to look after him, you need to look after yourself."

"I know, but-"Aiden began to protest.

"I'll tell you what," Maia said, cutting him off. "You lay down in that cot and go to sleep, and I'll stay in the room to keep an eye on Roland for you."

"Really?" Aiden asked.

"Of course," Maia said earnestly. "Amy also said she'll come by later too, so you'll have another person to help keep an eye on him."

"Alright," Aiden finally acquiesced.

He sat down on the cot and laid on his back, pulling the blanket up to his neck. He rolled over onto his belly and wrapped his arms around the pillow. In minutes he was asleep, his breathing slow and even. Maia smiled at him and pulled up a chair to begin her vigil.


	17. Chapter 17

Maia scrolled through her phone, sending messages to Amy, Diane, and a few others. The room was silent except for Aiden's soft snoring and the hissing of Roland's ventilator. Maia looked at him, looking so weak and vulnerable. It was unnerving and unnatural, like the devil with a halo. She looked over at Aiden, sound asleep, looking more relaxed than he'd looked thus far since arriving in Chicago. She could only imagine what he was feeling and thinking. This kind of thing took a toll on you, though Maia had never personally experienced it. 

"How are they doing?" Amy asked, quietly walking in and startling Maia out of her reverie. 

"Aiden's finally asleep," Maia whispered. "Poor guy's emotionally and physically exhausted."

"How's Roland?" Amy asked, and it was then that Maia noticed the vase of red flowers she was holding.

"Dr. Park said the surgery went well," Maia answered. "He also said that Roland will have to stay here for a few days to make sure his heart is strong."

"That's great," Amy replied, placing the flowers on the table beside Roland's bed.

"Who are those from?" Maia asked.

"Diane and the others," Amy answered. "I told them what happened. Lucca picked out the flowers. Red lilies, I think."

"So, they know about Aiden and everything?" Maia asked nervously. 

"They know about Aiden, but I didn't tell them anything else other than that they're lovers," Amy said. "Diane wanted to come by and see for herself, but I talked her out of it."

"Good," Maia said. "The last thing Aiden and Roland need is that kind of attention now."

Amy nodded in agreement and looked over at Aiden. He'd rolled over onto his side and was now facing them. His hair was messy, but his face looked relaxed. He still wore the hoodie and jeans he'd arrived in, his shoes on the floor next to his cot. Maia and Amy looked at each other and smiled. 

"Would you mind staying here for a minute?" Maia asked. "I have to make a phone call but I promised Aiden I'd keep on Roland if he went to sleep."

"Sure," Amy said. "No problem."

Maia took her phone out of her pocket and moved toward the door. Amy started to sit down when a weird noise made them both stop. They both glanced at Aiden, but he was still asleep. The noise happened again, slightly louder, and both women turned toward Roland. His eyes were fluttering as he struggled to open them. Maia rushed over to him, placing a soothing hand on his arm when he began to panic.

"Roland, it's okay," she told him gently. "You're in the hospital. You had a heart attack at the courthouse, and you've just had heart surgery."

Roland stopped and looked her dead in the eyes. Maia heard Amy leave the room, presumingly to find a doctor or a nurse. Roland reached up and struggled against the ventilator. Maia gripped his arm firmly. The monitor he was hooked up to was beeping louder, picking up his racing heartbeat. 

"You need to calm down, Roland," she told him firmly. "Everything's alright now."

He stopped struggling, eyes wide and fearful and uncertain. Maia reached into her purse and handed him a pen and a pad of paper. He took them and clumsily wrote out a message and showed it to her. 

'Did you call Aiden?' 

"Yes, I did," Maia answered. "He's......" She stopped when she noticed Aiden stirring on his cot.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily, stretching his arms over his head.

At the sound of his voice, Roland turned his head to look at him. Aiden froze in his stretching, eyes widening, mouth falling open in shock. 

"Roland?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. 

He rushed to the bed and grabbed Roland's hand, pressing their foreheads together. Roland had tears in his own eyes as he intertwined their fingers. Maia got a little misty-eyed at the sight and fanned her eyes to stop the tears.

"I'm here, love," Aiden whispered, kissing Roland's hair. "I love you so much."

Roland squeezed his hand, breathing heavily through his nose. Amy back into the room with Dr. Park and Nurse Sharon in tow.

"Welcome back, Mr. Blum," the doctor said. "If you hold tight, we'll get you unhooked from the ventilator in a jiffy."

Aiden moved back enough to let them remove the ventilator, watching nervously. Roland coughed as Sharon pulled the tube out of his mouth carefully. Amy had vanished again but returned with a plastic cup full of ice chips and a plastic spoon. Dr. Park was explaining to Roland what had happened to him.

"You had a heart attack on Thursday morning and were brought here via ambulance," he explained carefully. "You've just undergone surgery to help the blocked arteries in your heart, and you'll need to stay here for another few days so we can make sure your heart is functioning properly."

Roland nodded that he understood, but he wasn't looking at Dr. Park. His eyes were trained on Aiden, standing close enough by so that they could still see each other. Once Dr. Park and Sharon were finished, they stepped back. Amy placed the cup of ice chips and the spoon on the table nearby. 

"We'll monitor you closely now that you've woken up," Dr. Park told Roland. "But I'm sure you want some time alone with this young man." He gestured to Aiden, who smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor," he said. "And thank you, Sharon."

"You're very welcome," they both said and left the room.

"We'll leave you alone too," Maia said, gesturing at Amy with her eyes toward the door.

"Yeah," Amy agreed.

She exited and Maia followed but lingered in the doorway. Aiden walked over to Roland's bed again and sat down on the edge, taking both of Roland's hands again and pressing their foreheads together. She smiled at them and left the room. Now the room was quiet, save for the beeping of Roland's monitor and the quiet crying coming from both men.

"I thought I lost you," Aiden sniffled. "I was so scared when Maia called me and told me what happened."

"I'm so sorry," Roland rasped. "I was scared too. All I could think about before I lost consciousness was you."

He coughed again, and Aiden reached for the ice chips Amy had brought in. He carefully helped spoon some into Roland's dry mouth. Once the coughing stopped, Roland sighed heavily.

"I'm tired," he said. 

"I know," Aiden said. "You've been through a lot. You should rest."

"Will you stay?" Roland asked as he rested against the pillows again.

"You don't have to ask," Aiden said. 

He stretched out beside Roland, carefully draping one arm over his lap and the other over his head, stroking his lover's wild curls. Roland sighed as Aiden rested his head in its usual place in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

"Roland?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Roland hummed sleepily, looking over at Aiden.

The Englishman leaned closer and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Roland sighed dreamily as his eyes closed. Aiden smiled and followed suit, shutting his eyes and nuzzling his face against Roland's neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Roland whispered. 

Soon both men were asleep, breathing almost in unison,

.....................  
Maia and Amy came by the room an hour later with another vase of flowers. Maia stepped into the room first, and her heart all but melted when she saw Aiden and Roland sound asleep next to each other in Roland's bed.

"That's so adorable," Amy whispered, placing the flowers gently on the table with the others.

"Yeah, it is," Maia agreed. "Though I never thought I'd hear a sentence with the word 'adorable' in it when it's talking about Roland."

Amy chuckled. Maia walked over to Aiden's cot and picked up the blanket, draping it over both men. 

"Sweet dreams, you two," she whispered, walking out of the room with Amy.


	18. Chapter 18

Roland woke when he heard a faint rustling noise. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. The lights were dimmed and a curtain had been drawn around the bed for privacy. Aiden's warm breath tickled his ear as he snored quietly, one arm draped over Roland's lap and the other over his head. Roland smiled at the sight and squeezed Aiden's hand under the blanket covering them. Roland did a double-take. That hadn't been there when they'd first fallen asleep. Maybe a nurse or somebody had put it over them. Roland reached up with the hand not hooked up to an IV and rubbed at the bandage on his chest. It itched like mad. He thought back to the courthouse, when he'd first felt the pain.

It was an awful feeling, as if an iron vise had been squeezing his heart. He remembered the way his vision had blurred and the way his ears had rung before he collapsed to the courtroom room floor. All he could think about despite the searing pain in his chest was Aiden, his perfect brown eyes and his smile, his soothing voice and the way he said Roland's name. Roland looked over at Aiden again, his face smooth and relaxed in sleep. Roland's eyes felt hot as he reached over with his free hand and tenderly stroked some loose strands of hair back from Aiden's brow.

"I love you," he whispered. "More than anything."

Aiden's lips formed a small smile as nestled closer to Roland, making a few noncommital noises in the process. Roland chuckled softly before he heard a noise behind the curtain. It sounded like someone placing something onto the table outside the curtain. 

"Hello?" Roland asked quietly. "Who's out there?"

He heard a slight gasp before someone carefully pushed the curtain aside and peeked around it. It was Maia, wearing a short black jacket over her crimson blouse. Her eyes were wide like she hadn't been expecting Roland to be awake. The table next to her was crowded with vases of flowers.

"Hey," she greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I suppose," Roland answered. "Though I still feel tired despite being asleep for...What day is it, now, exactly?"

"Friday," Maia answered. "It's about six in the evening now."

"Hmmm." Roland looked at the flowers on the table. "Who are those from?"

"The red lilies are from everyone at the firm," Maia explained. She pointed to a bouquet of daisies. "These are from me and Amy. And these..." She gestured to a bouquet of orange roses. "Those arrived earlier today from someone called Freya Gardner."

"Really?" Roland asked, surprised. He hadn't expected Freya or anybody at the firm to care about the fact that he was in the hospital. 

"You have more friends than you think, Roland," Maia said, reading his expression. 

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said, staring at the flowers.

Maia pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. Roland watched her, unsure what else to say. She fiddled with her hands and glanced around the room before her eyes settled on Aiden, dead asleep.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Roland glanced at his lover and sighed, reached over to stroke his hair.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've just put him through hell, even more than his divorce probably did."

"He mentioned he was divorced when we first met," Maia said. "Does his ex know about you two?"

"Yes," Roland answered. "Freya Gardner, the woman who sent those roses, is his ex-wife and the current Prime Minister of England."

"Wow," Maia said. "It's nice that she supports you guys, at least."

Yes, it is," Roland murmured, turning away from Aiden to look at her. "What else has Aiden told you? And how did you contact him?"

"I went through your office after you were brought to the hospital," Maia explained. "I found Aiden's picture on your desk." She paused before continuing. "And I'm sorry for insulting that picture when you came back."

"It's alright," Roland assured her. "You didn't know what it was."

"Anyway, after I saw who Aiden was, I went through your desk drawers and found his phone number written in a notebook," Maia continued. "I stayed here with Amy while we waited for him to show up." 

"You were wondering if he was even real, weren't you?" Roland asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes," Maia admitted. "Amy and I were both shocked when Nurse Sharon showed up to your room with him. I gave him a ride to the closest hotel and we talked some more. He told me about how you guys met, and then I remembered all the differences I saw in you after you guys met. You got clean of drugs and stopped sleeping around."

"Yes," Roland agreed. "I wanted to be the kind of man Aiden needed, someone who was worthy of him."

"You are," came Aiden's voice.

He sat up in bed, hair disheveled and a smile on his face. He put his arms around Roland the best he could with the chest and IV tubes in the way. 

"I love you, Roland," he said, stroking his face, tracing his jaw. "I always will. You don't need to make yourself worthy of me, because you already are."

"I love you, Aiden," Roland responded, cupping his face and rubbing his cheekbone. 

They kissed. Maia smiled and decided to leave the room. When both men broke apart, Aiden had tears streaming from his eyes again. Roland wiped them away with thumbs.

"Don't cry, Pretty Boy," he whispered. "Everything's alright now."

Aiden laughed lightly. "I never thought I'd hear you call me that again."

"You'll always be my Pretty Boy," Roland assured him. 

Aiden pressed his face into Roland's neck. The older man held him close and pressed his nose into Aiden's hair. It was still soft and silky and carried the familiar scent of clover.

"Have you been using my shampoo?" Roland asked.

Aiden laughed against his neck and pulled away. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"I missed you," he said. "I used your body wash and shampoo a few times while you were gone. It was comforting, smelling it. It was like you were still there."

Roland laughed and kissed Aiden again.


	19. Chapter 19

Aiden leaned forward in the mirror, carefully sweeping tracks through the shaving cream. It was Sunday, late in the afternoon and a week since Roland's heart surgery. Aiden had been living at the hospital for the last week, scared to leave Roland for even a second. He ate in the cafeteria, slept on a cot in Roland's room, shaved and showered with special permission in the doctors' lounge. Maia and Amy dropped by all the time, sometimes bringing food and clothes for Aiden to change into. Now, after a few days of being monitored, Roland was finally being discharged, albeit with specific instructions on how to care for himself while the incision on his chest healed. 

"We'll give you medicine to take for the pain," Dr. Park had told them that morning. "The incision will itch as it heals and the stitches dissolve. You also want to refrain from heavy lifting and other strenuous activities, or you could risk opening the stitches. Get plenty of rest and gradually work up to moving around. Keep the incision clean and dry."

"Thank you, Dr. Park," Roland had said, sitting on the edge of his bed with Aiden beside him, having just finished a walk around the hospital floor. 

Aiden finished shaving and rinsed his face, wiping it dry with a towel. He picked up the button-down shirt Maia had brought him this morning and slipped into it, did up the buttons, then ran a wet comb through his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he left the lounge and walked back down the hall to Roland's room. When Aiden stepped into the room, he smiled at the flowers still blooming on the table in their respective vases-the red lilies from Riddick, Boseman, and Lockhart, the daisies from Maia and Amy, and the orange roses from Freya. Roland was sitting on his bed, back turned to Aiden as he tried to raise his arms to put on his shirt. He hissed in pain as the motion pulled on his stitches.

"Here, love," Aiden said, walking over to stand in front of Roland. "Let me help you."

Roland sighed but let Aiden help him pull his arms through the sleeves. Aiden smiled as he did up the buttons on the shirt, lingering a little when he saw the long scar in the center of Roland's chest. It was still red and fresh-looking, the stitches black against the skin. 

"Aiden?" Roland asked. "Is everything okay?"

Aiden blinked. "Yeah, sorry," he said, finishing up the buttons. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Roland asked, blue eyes imploring.

"You," Aiden admitted, running a hand along Roland's jaw, his beard tickling Aiden's palm. "How much I love you."

"I love you, too," Roland said, leaning in for a kiss that Aiden permitted.

When they separated, Aiden sat down on the bed beside his lover.

"How are you?" he asked Roland. 

"I'm alright," Roland answered. "The stitches itch like mad, but I just can't wait to get out of here."

Aiden chuckled. "You know we'll have to wait another few weeks to fly back to England. If that's what you want, I mean."

"I know," Roland said. "But I've always wanted to bring you to Chicago anyway." He paused, then added rather salaciously. "Though, I'd have thought we'd be spending more time in a bedroom than a hospital." He winked at Aiden.

The Englishman laughed, feeling a blush curl across his cheeks and down his neck. 

"There will be plenty of time for that once you're well again," he told Roland.

The American grunted. "I'm not a patient man, Pretty Boy. You know that."

"I know," Aiden said. "But hopefully your recovery will be swift and with no complications."

Roland sighed and nodded. "You're right. Can you help me finish getting ready?"

"Of course," Aiden responded with a smile.

........................  
Five minutes later, Aiden was pushing Roland in a wheelchair down the hallway and toward the hospital exit. Roland wore the jeans, boots, flannel shirt, and sweatshirt that Maia had brought him earlier that day. He held a small bag on his lap that had his pain meds, Dr. Park's office number, and the number for the hospital. Aiden had already pulled around the car he'd rented to the front of the hospital.

"I hope I never see this place again," Roland said. "Or any hospital for that matter."

"You and me both, love," Aiden replied. 

Roland tilted his head back to look up at him and smiled. Aiden grinned back. They reached the main doors of the hospital, where Amy and Maia were waiting. They both smiled when they saw Aiden and Roland and rushed over.

"Congrats on the discharge," Maia said. 

"Thanks," Roland said. 

"Diane and the others say hi," Amy chimed in. "They wanted to come by but we kept them at bay."

"Appreciate it," Roland told them. "How's the Cruise vs Kellan and Hamilton case going?"

"The final court hearing is tomorrow," Maia answered. "We'll finally see if the jury saw Cruise for what he is and send him to jail. Luckily we were able to talk Lacy and Christopher's family out of wanting the death penalty."

"Good," Roland said. "I look forward to the verdict."

"And thank you both for all you've done for us," Aiden told Maia and Amy. 

"Yes," Roland agreed. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Maia said, smiling. 

She and Amy both hugged Aiden and shook Roland's hand. After saying goodbye, both women left the hospital, though Maia said she would call Aiden later. Once they were alone, Roland took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself up out of the wheelchair. Aiden watched him closely, ready to swoop in if necessary. Roland held still for a minute, getting his bearings before he sighed.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked. 

"Yes," Roland responded. "I'm alright. Let's get out of here."

Aiden nodded and, taking one of Roland's hand in his, they walked out of the hospital to Aiden's waiting car. The Englishman quickly opened the passenger side door for Roland, wanting to get him out of the cold as quickly as possible. Once Roland was inside, Aiden climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, turning the heat on full blast. 

"Where am I taking you exactly?" Aiden asked. "What hotel were you staying at?"

"The Comfort Inn on Highland Street," Roland answered. "Room 213."

"You're kidding," Aiden said. "That's the same hotel Maia drove me to when I first got here. Room 214 was all they had available."

Roland laughed. "It seems the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Indeed it is," Aiden chuckled, pulling away from the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Roland sighed as he sat down on the bed in his hotel room. He'd never felt more run-down in his life. Aiden removed his hoodie and hung it up by the door, then came over and sat on the bed, holding the bottle of pain meds from the hospital. 

"You should take one of these," he said. "It'll help ease the pain."

"It's not the pain that bothers me as much as the itching," Roland replied, watching Aiden open the bottle and shake two pills into his palm.

"I know," Aiden said, handing him the pills. "But the itching means that it's healing." He got up and opened the mini-fridge, rummaging around inside it until he procured a cold bottle of water.

He cracked the lid open and handed it to Roland, who popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with the water. Aiden nodded in satisfaction before he picked up the bag that held their clothes from the last few days. 

"Will you be alright while I go put these in the laundry?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I think so," Roland said. "Don't take too long though."

Aiden smiled and pecked him on the lips. He walked through the connecting door that led to the bathroom and laundry room. Roland settled himself against the pillow and something soft brushed against his hand. He turned around and smiled when he saw Aiden's green sweater, folded neatly on the pillow. He picked up the garment and stroked the fabric before setting it aside. He didn't need it now that its owner was here to hold him. Roland laid back and closed his eyes, feeling the medicine beginning to kick in and override the pain. He heard Aiden come back into the room. and close the bathroom door behind him to muffle the noise of the washing machine.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"Yes," Roland answered without opening his eyes. He opened his arms. "Come here."

Aiden chuckled and knelt to remove his shoes before climbing onto the bed. He crawled into Roland's arms and carefully laid his head on his belly. just underneath the incision. Roland wrapped his arms around Aiden, combing his fingers through soft blond hair. Aiden purred under the ministrations and nestled closer. Roland had lost some weight in the hospital, which Aiden knew was normal, though it still unnerved him slightly. It made him realize that despite everything, Roland was still human. He could get hurt, get sick, even die. Aiden quickly pushed that thought out of his head and tried to focus on Roland. He smelled like sweat and musk and faint traces of some kind of medicinal soap, quite unlike the body wash he normally used.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roland asked.

Aiden laughed and raised his head. "Nothing much. I'm just glad I can finally hold you. As much as I love that red jacket of yours, it's nothing compared to this."

"Likewise," Roland agreed. "I love that sweater, but it doesn't compare to holding you."

Aiden leaned forward and their lips met. Roland cupped his neck, sighing languidly. They both had missed this, craved it like plants crave sunlight. They broke apart a few minutes later. Roland opened his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Why am I still so tired?" he asked.

"I think that's normal," Aiden said. "Your body's been under a lot of stress lately. It needs time to heal."

"I know," Roland replied, opening his eyes again. "But with you here, it won't be so bad." He yawned.

"Sleep, love," Aiden told him gently. 

Roland nodded and shut his eyes as his breathing grew even. Aiden laid his head back down on his lover's belly, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

..........................  
Aiden awoke confused. He didn't remember falling asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still cuddled up with Roland in his hotel bed, though his lover had changed position and was now on his side, one arm stretched out beside him, the other thrown across Aiden's lap, keeping him near. The room was dark, the faint rays of the setting sun peeking through the curtains. Aiden carefully slipped off the bed and padded across the room toward Roland's suitcase. He knelt in front of it and unzipped it carefully, hoping to find something warmer for Roland to wear. The last thing he needed was to catch a chill while he was recovering. Aiden found the various suits, dress shirts, ties, vests, and other various business clothes his lover had packed, but there was no sign of any winter clothes. Aiden sighed, making a mental note to purchase a proper coat for Roland while they were here. He began to repack the suitcase when his fingers brushed against something papery.

Curious, Aiden closed his hand around the object and pulled out a purple gift bag full of sparkly tissue paper. Emblazoned on the side of the bag in gold lettering was the name 'Hopeful Love Wedding Jewelry and Photography.' Aiden's heart fluttered in his chest like a bird's wings. 

"What are you doing?" Roland asked sleepily.

Aiden jumped and turned around, clutching the gift bag against his chest. Roland was sitting up in bed and rubbing at his eyes.

"I was just trying to find something warmer for you to wear," Aiden replied quickly, trying to move the gift bag clumsily back into the suitcase. "Don't want you catching a chill."

"I forgot my coat back in England," Roland said, moving to the end of the bed. "I didn't realize I'd left it till I landed."

"We'll you another one while we're here," Aiden said, fiddling around behind himself to put the bag back in the suitcase, but failed and the bag landed on the floor in full view.

Roland's eyes widened while Aiden blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I wasn't snooping. I was just trying to find..." He stopped and wrung his hands.

"It's alright, Aiden," Roland said. "Bring it over here."

He didn't sound angry or accusatory, just nervous. Aiden picked up the bag and sat beside Roland on the bed. The older man reached out and carefully took the bag from Aiden. He removed the tissue paper and pulled out a purple velvet box topped with a bright blue ribbon. Aiden watched with bated breath. 

"I love you, Aiden Hoynes," Roland began. "I think I loved you from the moment I saw you at that bar in Westminster, but I was too full of myself to realize it at the time. It scared me when I realized that I was falling in love with you. I've never been in love before, and no one's ever properly loved me until you. I know your divorce has scarred you, but if you're willing to take the chance..." He paused to remove the ribbon from the box and open it. Inside were two beautiful rings-one silver studded with brilliant green gems, the other lustrous gold and studded with rubies. 

Aiden could feel warm tears welling up in his eyes. Roland held the box out, his hand shaking slightly. 

"I was hoping to do this in a more romantic setting," he admitted. "But I've just knocked on Hell's door and run away from it. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me, Aiden?"

Roland waited, watching Aiden closely. His brown eyes were full of tears, hands pressed over his mouth. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Then, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Wait right here," he said, voice shaky.

He got up and left the room, heading to his room next door. Roland waited, feeling panic begin to rise within him. Luckily, Aiden returned a minute later, holding something behind his back. He sat down on the bed again and brought out a blue gift bag with the name 'Match Made Jewelers' printed on the side in black letters. He reached inside and removed a blue velvet box. He held it in the palm of his right hand and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Roland Blum," he said. "More than anything. Before you, my life was boring, missing that spark that went away after my divorce. When I met you that night in Westminster, I expected you to just kick me out of the hotel room the next morning. When you didn't, I felt myself falling for you, even when you said that you didn't do feelings. When you told me you loved me, I was relieved that you shared my feelings. When I got the call from Maia telling me that you were here, I'd never felt more scared in my life. Now I'm scared for a whole new reason."

"What reason?" Roland asked, fighting back tears of his own.

In answer, Aiden opened the box. Two rings, one black, one silver, studded with small red and blue gems, were nestled inside it.

"Will you marry me, Roland?" he asked.

Roland didn't fight back his tears as he answered. "Yes, I will."

Aiden gave a watery laugh as he slipped the black ring onto Roland's left hand. 

"You didn't answer me," Roland said. He held the gold ring out to Aiden. 

"Yes, I will," Aiden responded. 

Roland slid the gold ring onto Aiden's left hand and pulled him into a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Roland stood before the full-length mirror, meticulously buttoning his white dress shirt. He lingered a little when he reached the long scar on his chest, stroking the length of it before he finished the buttons. He reached for the crimson vest sitting on the vanity nearby and slipped into it as well, doing up the buttons. The vest stood out against the shirt, the black slacks, and the polished dress shoes he already wore. He picked up the black suit jacket and put that on, then picked up the silk gold-striped necktie. He looped it around his throat, but his hands had begun to shake and sweat, the fabric slipping through his hands. 

"Fuck," he muttered, running a hand across his face. A knock at the door startled him.

"Roland?" Maia asked from the other side. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Roland said. "But can you come in? I need your help with something."

The door opened and Maia stepped into the room. She wore a gorgeous blue sleeveless dress, embroidered with gold flowers along the neckline. Her shoes matched, and her hair fell in red waves across her shoulders, her eyes painted a dramatic shade of blue. She closed the door behind her and stepped closer to Roland.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I'm having trouble tying my tie," Roland answered. "My hands are shaking and clammy, so the fabric keeps slipping through my fingers."

"Alright," Maia said, smiling. "Come closer so I can tie it."

Roland stepped forward and Maia reached out, carefully taking the tie in her hands and expertly tying it. 

"There," she said, securing the tie in place. "How's it feel? Too tight?"

"No, it's okay," Roland said. "Thanks."

He turned to look at himself in the mirror, running his still-shaking hands over the front of his suit, smoothing out any wrinkles in the fabric. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

"I never thought I'd say this," Maia said, "but you look very handsome, Roland."

He laughed and turned to face her. "Thanks," he said. "You look beautiful as well."

Maia chuckled and watched him wring his hands to stop them shaking. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Just relax," she told him. "It's normal to feel nervous."

"I know," Roland said. "I just.....never thought this would happen to me."

"Neither did I," Maia joked. "But don't worry. You got this."

Roland smiled gratefully at her just as another knocked sounded at the door.

"You ready in there, Roland?" Amy's voice asked. 

Maia turned to him. "Are you ready?"

Roland took another deep breath and grabbed the red rose corsage off the vanity, pinning it to the right lapel of his jacket.

"I'm ready," he confirmed.

"Then here's another thing I never thought I'd say to you," Maia said, offering him her arm. "Are you ready to walk down that aisle?"

"Yes, I am," Roland said, looping his arm through hers. 

They smiled at each other and Maia opened the door. Amy stood in the hallway of the small church they were gathered at. She wore a burgundy dress with heels, her blonde hair curled against her neck. She smiled when she saw them.

"You both look fantastic," she said. "I'll see you out there."

She walked off back toward the main room. Roland and Maia waited for a minute. Then the music began playing. They looked at each other, smiled, and began to walk. They turned the corner into the simply decorated main room. Vases of cream-colored roses stood on pedestals along the carpeted aisle. Sitting in the pews were several people from the firm-Diane, Lucca, Adrian, Amy, Marissa, Colin. Freya, unfortunately, couldn't come since it was such short notice, but she had sent a letter wishing Roland well. As he and Maia walked down the aisle, Roland's heart began to beat faster with each step. His palms had grown sweaty again. Then, Aiden, who was standing at the end of the aisle underneath an archway wreathed in twinkling lights and flowering vines, turned his head and smiled at him. Roland felt his heart calm. 

Aiden was resplendent in a crisp, navy blue tuxedo. A white shirt, a dark green vest, and a brighter blue silk tie stood out against the dark fabric. His neat blond hair looked gold under the lights, his brown eyes warmer and richer than a glass of Scotch. Maia and Roland reached the end of the aisle, where she pecked his cheek before taking her place in the pews with Amy and the others. Roland stood before Aiden, who smiled even wider and held out his hands. Roland took them with a smile of his own and interlaced their fingers. An older man in a suit appeared out of another door and took his place under the archway. 

"We are gathered here today to unite Roland Blum and Aiden Hoynes in the bonds of holy matrimony," he began in a faint accent. "If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Nobody objected thankfully, but Roland knew that not even the devil himself could stop him from going through with this. Aiden squeezed his hands. Roland squeezed back. He could already hear faint crying coming from the pews. The minister turned to Aiden first. 

"Do you, Aiden, take Roland to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Aiden responded, his voice heavy with emotion.

The minister turned to Roland. "Do you, Roland, take Aiden to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Roland answered with no hesitation. 

The minister smiled and turned to Aiden again. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes, I do," Aiden replied, reaching into his pocket and removing a purple velvet box.

He opened it to reveal two rings, both of them sterling silver, one studded with green gems, the other studded with a red gem and a blue gem. Aiden picked up the green-studded ring and slid it onto Roland's left ring finger, where rested above the black ring already there. Roland took the other silver one with red and blue stones and placed it on Aiden's left hand, above the gold, ruby-studded ring sitting there. 

"Then, by the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you husbands," the minister said. "You may kiss the groom."

"Gladly," Aiden and Roland said at the same time.

Roland pulled in Aiden toward him, and their lips met as Maia and the others stood up, clapping and cheering. 

.....................  
Roland inhaled deeply, his nose pressed into the soft fabric on Aiden's shoulder, smelling rich cologne and apple-scented soap. Aiden's arms were wrapped around him, holding him close as they swayed on the dance floor. He felt Aiden's nose press into his hair, lips brushing over his brow. 

"I love you," Aiden whispered.

Roland brought his face out of his husband's shoulder to look him in the eye. Aiden was staring at him, eyes soft, his perfect lips turned up into a gentle smile.

"I love you, too," Roland whispered back, bringing a hand up to caress his face. The black and silver rings on his finger glinted in the soft lights above the dance floor.

"I never thought this would happen to me again," Aiden said, leaning in so that their noses brushed against each other. "I gave up on love after my divorce."

"I never thought this would happen to me at all," Roland replied. "Love was such a foreign thing to me, something I would laugh at until now."

"And now what's your opinion on love?" Aiden asked.

"I believe in it now," Roland answered. He stroked the nape of his husband's neck. "What about you?"

"I may have given up on it a long time ago," Aiden admitted. "But not anymore. And not ever again. You're my husband now, Roland Blum. Forever."

"Forever, Aiden Hoynes," Roland confirmed.

They kissed. Aiden's lips were soft and warm, tasting like champagne and the sweetness of their wedding cake. They continued to dance until midnight, then said goodbye to Maia and Amy and the others, and took a cab back to their hotel. That night, they went to bed, not as lovers, but as husbands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and for your support! It means the whole freaking world to me!

Aiden stood downstairs, sipping his tea and watching the sunrise over the horizon. He was shirtless and barefoot, a pair of black pajama pants low on his hips. His hair was ruffled from sleep. The rings on his left hand flashed in the sunlight as placed his mug on the counter.

"You're up early," Roland said, appearing behind him and wrapping his arms around Aiden's waist.

Aiden chuckled and leaned against his husband, feeling lips pressing kisses across his back.

"I heard that the sunrise seems different the day after a wedding or some such life-changing event," he explained. "Just wanted to see if that was true."

"Hmmm," Roland said, nuzzling his nape. "Is it true?"

Aiden turned around to face his husband. Roland was smiling at him, his curly hair mussed, wearing the new robe Aiden had given him as a wedding present.

"I think so," Aiden replied, bring a hand up to caress Roland's hair. "I never felt the need to watch the sunrise before now."

Roland nodded, but his eyes were on Aiden's torso, studying the musculature and the prominent collarbones that looked as if they had been cut from marble. He ran a hand up his husband's spine, feeling the flawless, smooth skin beginning to break out in goosebumps. Aiden shivered and his breath hitched.

"You have that look in your eye," he said, placing two fingers under Roland's chin and tilting face up. "What are you thinking?"

"You know Dr. Park gave me the all-clear for strenuous activity before we flew back to England," Roland replied, watching Aiden's tongue dart out to lick his lips. "We haven't had sex since before I had my surgery. That's the longest I've ever gone without sex in forever."

"I know," Aiden said with a laugh. "I just.....didn't want to push you into anything if you weren't ready."

Roland's hands moved to grasp Aiden's hips, fingers digging into the notches of his hip bones.

"Pretty Boy," he murmured huskily, one hand drifting to cup his husband's crotch, "I am very ready." He squeezed.

Aiden moaned and pulled Roland into a kiss. The older man wrapped his arms around his husband's slender torso and pulled him flush against him, pressing his back against the back door. Aiden's hands crawled up Roland's body, squeezing and groping before grabbing the belt of his robe. He untied it and pushed the garment off Roland, letting it pool to the floor in a crimson puddle and leaving his husband in nothing but his boxers. Roland growled as their bare chests pressed together, slotting a thigh between Aiden's legs and slipping his hands underneath his pajama pants to cup his ass. He was tempted to pull Aiden's pants off and have him right there against the door, but realized that this would be the first sex they would have as husbands. This needed to be special.

"Let's head upstairs," Roland gasped, reluctantly separating his lips from Aiden's.

"Yeah," Aiden agreed breathlessly.

Still kissing fervently, they made their way upstairs toward their bedroom. Aiden kicked the door open and pulled Roland inside, kicking it shut behind them. They moved to the bed, Aiden pulling his pants down and off his legs, Roland pushing his boxers down to his ankles and kicking them away, lips never ceasing contact. Aiden pushed Roland onto the bed and straddled his waist, moaning when their leaking erections brushed against each other. Roland's hands wandered across his husband's skin, nails lightly raking. He trailed kisses along Aiden's jawline and down his neck, teeth leaving marks across the pale flesh. He reached that broad, lithe chest and took a nipple between his teeth, tugging gently.

"Fuck, Roland," Aiden moaned, threading his fingers through his husband's curls. 

It had been almost a month since they'd last been intimate, but Roland still knew what to do to drive Aiden crazy. He knew where the most sensitive parts of Aiden's body were-his nipples, his ribcage, the space between his shoulder blades. He knew just the right amount of pressure it took to press bruises into the Englishman's skin, and he knew just how much Aiden liked it when he scraped his teeth across his chest, which was what he was doing now as he moved to the other nipple. Aiden gasped, his erection leaking against his navel as Roland swirled his tongue around the stiff bud, hands squeezing and parting the cheeks of his ass.

"Roland," Aiden keened.

His husband licked his nipple one final time and looked up at him, blue eyes hooded and lustful. Aiden gently placed his hands on his husband's chest and pushed him to lay on his back, head against the pillows. Roland laid back and Aiden leaned forward, still straddling him, and kissed him again. He pulled away, smirking at the whine that left Roland's lips and began placing kisses and licks along the scar on Roland's chest. The older man moaned at the feeling. That area had become quite sensitive since his surgery. Aiden licked up the length of the scar and latched onto a nipple. Roland arched his back, his cock oozing fluid onto his stomach.

"Pretty Boy, please," he moaned. "Skip the foreplay. I need to be inside you."

Aiden pulled away from Roland's chest with a soft popping noise. "I need you inside me, too."

He crashed their lips together again. Roland fumbled a hand over to the bedside table and found the tube of lube in the top drawer. Aiden took it from him and flicked the cap open, slicking up a couple of his own fingers. He reached behind himself and teased his entrance with one finger before slipping it inside. He pulled away from Roland's lips and moaned.

"Don't you want me to do that?" Roland asked, caressing Aiden's sides. 

"No," Aiden replied, slipping a second finger inside himself and scissoring them. "I want this to last."

He added a third finger, moaning at the stretch. Roland rubbed circles into his husband's hip bones. Finally, Aiden removed his fingers with a low, keening noise. Roland grabbed the lube and slicked up his erection, hissing at the cold. Aiden reached down and gripped Roland's length, slowly easing himself down onto it. They both moaned at the sensation. Aiden was warm and wet and just as tight as when they'd first had sex. Roland gripped his husband's hips, eyes rolling back in his head. Aiden mewled, raising himself up and slamming himself back down. He'd missed this so much, the feel of Roland's thick erection inside him, rubbing against his inner walls, the smell of his sweat, the heat of his skin. He rode Roland fast but gentle, rising up so that just the tip of his husband's cock was in him, before slamming back down.

Roland was moaning and gasping beneath him, toes curling against the sheets, hands digging deep bruises into Aiden's hips. Aiden's erection was bobbing heavily with each movement, precum coating his belly. Roland took the length in his hand and stroked it in time with Aiden's movements. Suddenly, Aiden yelled out when Roland's cock brushed over his prostate. He slammed himself down faster, hitting that spot over and over again. His cock leaked fluid into Roland's hand.

"You're such a gorgeous sight, Pretty Boy," Roland breathed. "You're still so tight but so willing at the same time. I love seeing you come undone like this."

"I'm close, Roland," Aiden moaned. "I'm so fucking close!"

"That's right," Roland gasped. "Come for me, Pretty Boy. Get nice and tight so I can fill you up."

Aiden lasted a little longer before his eyes widened and his back arched, muscles tensing as his cock spurted warm seed over Roland's fist. The older man gasped as his husband's tight heat became even tighter. He came with a cry of Aiden's name, filling his husband deeply with warm cum. Aiden slumped forward into the crook of Roland's neck, panting. His skin and hair were slick with sweat. Roland rubbed his back, breathing heavily, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. After a few minutes, he carefully pulled his softening cock from his husband's pliant body. Aiden whined at the loss, but Roland silenced him with a kiss. He laid them on their sides and stroked some beads of sweat off Aiden's temple.

"I love you," he said, eyes half-closed, a lazy smile on his lips.

"I love you, too," Roland replied, petting his hair.

He moved to get off the bed and get a cloth to clean them, but Aiden grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. Roland laid back down and Aiden quickly crawled on top of him, resting his head on his chest, right over the scar. Roland smiled and pressed a kiss to his husband's sweaty blond hair. He could clean them up later. Right now, they just needed to hold each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm planning an angst story featuring Aiden in the hospital! You've been warned!


End file.
